


Груз боли

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Breathplay, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Bottom Jack Rollins, Clinical Death, Consensual Sex, Dammit Westfahl, Drug Abuse, Flashbacks, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Murder, Referenced Human Experimentation, Self-Defence, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, anger management issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-30 09:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Он помнит взрыв. Он помнит, как ударился спиной о землю, как потемнело перед глазами, как зазвенело в ушах. Он помнит, что видел бессознательное тело Джека перед тем, как отключился.Он помнит, как через два дня очнулся на больничной койке с вывихнутой лодыжкой, одурманенный наркотиками. Он помнит, как на него с мрачным лицом смотрел Бартон. Он не помнит точно, что тот сказал, но помнит смысл слов.Джек мертв.Мир не дожидается, когда он возьмет себя в руки.





	1. Отрицание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight of Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731811) by [quillingyousoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/pseuds/quillingyousoftly). 

Брок пытается сохранять профессионализм, даже когда отпихивает с дороги Хилл; даже когда врывается в кабинет Фьюри; даже когда хлопает ладонями о его стол, наклоняясь, чтобы уставиться в его единственный глаз.

— Я пыталась его остановить, — бурчит где-то за его спиной Хилл, но он не обращает на нее внимания. — Сказала, что ты занят.

— Я запрашиваю разрешение на спасательную операцию, — хрипло говорит он. — Я пойду один, если вы экономите на рабочей силе.

Фьюри встает, и Броку приходится выпрямиться, чтобы не разрывать зрительный контакт. Он не испуган. Сейчас его не смог бы запугать даже двухметровый агент Фостер.

Нахуй Фостера, его не смог бы запугать даже Зимний Солдат.

— Капитан Рамлоу, — сурово говорит Фьюри. — Агент Роллинз мертв.

— Я поверю в это, когда увижу тело, — шипит Брок.

— Свободен.

Он разочарованно выдыхает. Кивает, разворачивается и уходит, преследуемый взглядом Хилл. Его руки сжаты в кулаки, впившиеся в ладони ногти оставляют следы-полумесяцы.

*

Он помнит взрыв. Он помнит, как ударился спиной о землю, как потемнело перед глазами, как зазвенело в ушах. Он помнит, что видел бессознательное тело Джека перед тем, как отключился.

Он помнит, как через два дня очнулся на больничной койке с вывихнутой лодыжкой, одурманенный наркотиками. Он помнит, как на него с мрачным лицом смотрел Бартон. Он не помнит точно, что тот сказал, но помнит смысл слов.

_Джек мертв._

Он помнит, что поначалу не мог понять, осознать эту мысль. В глазах Бартона мелькнуло что-то, когда он осторожно пытался объяснить. _Нет, тело не нашли. Спасатели нашли его снаряжение. Рамлоу, судя по его состоянию… что-то сожрало Роллинза. Мне жаль. _

Он помнит, что не заплакал, когда до него наконец дошло. Он помнит, что не поверил в это. Ни на секунду.

До сих пор не верит.

*

Их квартира не выглядит так, словно за последние дни что-то изменилось. В коридоре его встречает кожаная куртка Джека, висящая на вешалке. Кружки, залитые грязной водой, стоят в раковине, где они их и оставили. Толстовка Джека небрежно перекинута через спинку обеденного стула. Брок медленно подходит к ней, поднимает и рассеянно складывает, сжимая в пальцах мягкую ткань. От нее пахнет табаком и одеколоном Джека.

Он идет в спальню убрать толстовку. Кровать не застелена. Подушка Джека примята. Одеяла свалены на его стороне, потому что он их вечно утаскивает. Брок открывает шкаф и кладет толстовку Джека поверх его сложенных футболок.

Он идет в ванную принять душ, стягивая по дороге футболку. Бросает мимолетный взгляд в зеркало, рассеянно отмечая, что выглядит бледным и растрепанным; не то чтобы это имело значение, раз он собирается лечь спать. Он полностью раздевается, шагает в душевую кабинку и включает горячую воду. Некоторое время неподвижно стоит под струей, так, чтобы вода не попала в глаза, потом тянется за их гелем — джековым гелем для душа, на самом деле, но Броку лень покупать свой, поэтому они пользуются одним.

Его поражает тишина, когда он выходит из ванной и останавливается на несколько секунд, вглядываясь в темноту коридора. Джек обычно не ложится допоздна, и всегда включены телевизор или проигрыватель, когда Брок идет спать. Но Джека нет. В гостиной темно и пусто.

Брок встряхивается и идет в спальню. Открывает шкаф, чтобы достать себе штаны, но ему на глаза попадается толстовка Джека. Он берет ее дрожащими руками и надевает на себя. Выключает свет, забирается на кровать и сворачивается в клубок под одеялом. Подтягивает к себе подушку Джека и зарывается в нее лицом. Она пахнет его шампунем.

*

Как только он просыпается с ноющей болью в лодыжке, он хватает с тумбочки телефон и смотрит на экран в надежде увидеть… что? Чудо, наверное. Но единственное, что меняется, — это минуты, потом экран гаснет, и Брок откладывает телефон в сторону. Он хромает в коридор, достает из кармана куртки пузырек с болеутоляющим и проглатывает одну таблетку.

Это не так уж странно, собираться без путающегося под ногами Джека. Как будто тот был в отъезде, и Брок ловит себя на том, что прикидывает, когда он вернется, а потом вспоминает, _черт, он же погиб._ Эта мысль не вызывает у него никаких эмоций; он должен чувствовать печаль, но этого нет, и, подумав об этом некоторое время, он понимает, что это потому, что Джек не умер. Его только считают мертвым. Еще не все потеряно.

Но ЩИТ пытается убедить всех в обратном.

У него выходной, но он все равно едет в Трискелион; чем ему еще заниматься без Джека? Он едва не врезается в Хилл, как только входит в основной вестибюль. На ее лице появляется странное выражение, которое он сначала принимает за неприязнь, но потом она кидает взгляд на толпу за своим плечом и хмурится еще сильнее.

— И тебе доброе утро, — бормочет Брок, когда Хилл проходит мимо без единого слова, его внимание переключается туда, куда она смотрела, и у него сводит живот.

Возле Стены Славы собралась куча людей; в основном бойцы Страйка, но среди них он замечает и пару техников. Он с трудом сглатывает и принимает решение пересечь коридор и подойти к толпе. У него темнеет перед глазами, солнце заходится в груди, но он продолжает идти, перед ним расступаются, едва заметив его приближение, и неожиданно он оказывается прямо перед Стеной, его глаза обшаривают верхний ряд, пока он не обнаруживает, что вызвало всю эту суету.

_Агент Джек Роллинз _

— Слишком рано, — говорит он, и его голос хрипит, во рту пересохло, но он повторяет громче, чтобы его услышали все вокруг. — Слишком рано! Он не умер!

У него дрожат сжатые в кулаки руки, и он сердито оглядывается, готовый убить любого, кто посмеет ему возразить.

— Но я слышал…

Брок резко поворачивает голову на голос и видит этого идиота Вестфолла, единственного бойца Страйка, у которого нет инстинкта самосохранения, чтобы промолчать. Вестфолл распахивает глаза, слишком поздно осознав совершенную ошибку. Броку нет дела до того, что Вестфолл — образцовый солдат Страйка, двух метров ростом и и с широкими плечами. Брок бросается на него с кулаками. Толпа расступается, бросив Вестфолла в одиночестве, и тот отступает. Прежде чем Брок успевает до него добраться, кто-то обхватывает за грудь и сжимает плечо, и его тащат в сторону.

— Выпусти меня, — рявкает он, целясь ребром ладони по ключице противника; в ответ раздается судорожный вздох, но держащая его рука не ослабевает, и его продолжают тащить.

— Вы счастливы, что наконец похоронили его! — кричит Брок. — Вы все его ненавидели, думаете, я не знаю это?! Можете выкопать ему могилу, но он не умер!

Замолчав, он повисает всем весом на человеке, который его удерживает. Его пихают в раздевалку, и он, опустошенный, оседает на скамейку. Он прижимается головой к холодной стене и закрывает глаза; звуки закрывающихся шкафчиков и удаляющихся шагов едва доносятся до него за грохотом пульса в ушах.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем его сердце успокаивается. Он приоткрывает глаза и обнаруживает перед собой Бартона.

— Я сожалею о твоей потере.

Брок снова закрывает глаза, его лицо перекашивается, но он берет себя в руки. Бартон оказался единственным, кто выразил ему соболезнование.

— Он не умер. — Повторять это снова и снова кажется бесполезным. Он единственный, кто в это верит. — Тела нет, Бартон, ты сам мне это сказал. Если бы его съели, осталось бы хоть что-нибудь… Череп, что угодно.

Бартон смотрит так, словно хочет возразить, но сдерживается. Только молча вздыхает.

— Я попросил у Фьюри провести спасательную операцию, но он отказал.

— Я слышал.

— Может, он не был лучшим человеком среди всех, но он был хорошим солдатом. Его слишком быстро списали со счетов.

Между ними повисает тишина, потом Бартон говорит:  
— Иди домой, Рамлоу.

— Иди на хуй, — отзывается Брок, но слушается.

Он идет домой.

*

Они хоронят пустой гроб.

Брок не знает, почему участвует в этом фарсе, но ему кажется, что он должен быть здесь. Ему предложили произнести надгробную речь, скорее как командиру Джека, а не его любовнику, потому что Джек был воспитан католиком, но Брок, разумеется, отказался.

Душераздирающий момент возникает, когда сестра Джека Дина пытается произнести речь, но у нее начинают дрожать губы, и она опускает голову, мотнув загородившими лицо светлыми волосами. Ее место занимает дядя Джека, только чтобы спасти ситуацию, произнеся несколько ничего не значащих слов, но Брок находит это не нужным. Сказанного Диной было достаточно.

Она почти полностью взяла себя в руки, когда Брок подходит к ней, хотя ее взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль, словно мыслями она где-то ближе к Сатурну. Он любит Джека, но она его близнец. Они были вместе еще до своего рождения. Она не знает, что такое жизнь без него. Брок даже представить не может, что она чувствует.

— Он не умер, — говорит он очень тихо. Он не знает, поможет ли ей это хоть как-то; может быть, он хочет, чтобы в это верил хотя бы еще один человек.

На ее лицо возвращается осмысленность, и она смотрит на него голубыми глазами, полными надежды. Он осознает, как это прозвучало; как будто он на самом деле что-то знает, как будто он в курсе, как будто обладает засекреченной информацией.

— Мы не знаем наверняка, — быстро добавляет он. — У нас нет никаких доказательств.

Она снова сникает; наверняка она это уже слышала.  
— Ты можешь как-то проверить?

Брок вздыхает.  
— Я пытался. Поверь мне, я пытался, но они просто… Они по какой-то причине уверены, что его больше нет, я не знаю, может быть, они что-то скрывают от меня.

Он думал об этом; это не было исключено. Может быть, это не было несчастным случаем. Может быть, шишки хотели избавиться от Джека, по какой-то причине. Он может только гадать.

Дина окидывает его резким взглядом.  
— Значит, ты недостаточно пытался.

Она отворачивается от него, словно не верит, что он знает ровно столько, сколько и она. Его плечи поникают и он, оглушенный, уходит с кладбища. Он в последнее время всегда так себя чувствует.

Он приехал сюда на машине, но не готов сейчас садиться за руль. Погода в кои-то веки стоит хорошая, поэтому он садится на скамейку, уставившись на свою машину. В его голове поселяется приятная пустота.

Раздаются шаги, за которыми приближается тень, но Брок не реагирует, пока человек не садится рядом с ним. Он поднимает взгляд. На него с беспокойством смотрит Бартон.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Бартон приподнимает брови.  
— Отдаю дань памяти павшему другу и его семье.

Брок отворачивается, уставившись на свои ботинки. Он не почистил их, они покрыты пылью.  
— Вы не дружили.  
Джек ни с кем не дружил в Страйке.

Брок прячет руки в карманы куртки, сжимает пальцы вокруг пачки сигарет. Они принадлежат Джеку. Брок бросил курить еще до их встречи, но все больше думает о том, чтобы снова начать.

Его плечо сжимает чужая рука, и он хочет сбросить ее, но не делает этого. Дина его теперь, наверное, ненавидит, Вестфолл избегает его с того раза, как Брок на него набросился, а остальные члены отряда… Наверное, думают, что он сошел с ума или завис на стадии отрицания. Тот факт, что утешение ему предложил лишь Бартон, оставляет во рту привкус горечи.

Впервые после вступления в ряды ЩИТа он ясно видит, насколько он в действительности одинок.


	2. Сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Насилие, упоминающееся в этой части, случилось с Броком в его лихом прошлом.  
Вся эта история полна воспоминаний. Во избежание путаницы они написаны в прошедшем времени.

Каждый раз, когда Джек уезжал на задание, Брок не мог заснуть, пока не получал от него сообщение. Иногда оно приходило рано, и он спокойно ложился спать. Иногда он проводил всю ночь, каждые десять минут проверяя телефон.

Было два вида сообщений. Предпочитаемый Броком выглядел как: «В безопасности. ЛТ». «В безопасности» означало, что Джек был в убежище или в пути домой. «ЛТ», разумеется, означало «люблю тебя».

Другой выглядел как «Жив. ЛТ». Джек отправлял его, если задание еще не было завершено, или он был ранен, или ему все еще грозила какая-то опасность. Все было лучше, чем полное отсутствие сообщений, так что и его получение успокаивало Брока.

*

Он лежит на спине на джековой стороне кровати, уставившись в темноту, его телефон лежит рядом на подушке. Он выкрутил звук на громкость, чтобы проснуться, когда он зазвонит.

Он не засыпает.

Он не ждет сообщение от Джека. Он ждет любого знака, что Джек жив. Вызов на спасательную операцию, если Фьюри передумает; угрозы от возможных похитителей Джека; шифр от незнакомца, который что-то знает и готов поделиться.

Телефон молчит. Несмотря на это, Брок постоянно включает его, потому что мог что-нибудь пропустить; вдруг он ворочался слишком громко и не услышал…

Он измученно наблюдает за восходом солнца.

*

Он подозревает, что его бессонница не наследственная болезнь, а приобретенная за время его печально опасной жизни, однако он не может быть в этом уверен, потому что никогда не встречал своих родителей.

В приюте, куда его определили, те, кто крепко спал, лишались всего. Дети становились лучшими ворами. Когда у тебя ничего нет, ты все добываешь сам; такие дети могли украсть пару грязных трусов, лишь бы обладать хоть чем-то. Брок стал еще настороженней, когда начал зарабатывать деньги.

Из приюта он прямиком отправился в армию. Он не ждал, что жизнь станет лучше, но не ждал и особого ухудшения. А должен был. Он очень быстро усвоил, что, если не будет достаточно осторожным, то проснется с другим мужчиной на себе; это он узнал на горьком опыте. Парни вроде него вынуждены были всегда оглядываться. Его звали Красавчиком.

Довольно скоро к нему пришли кошмары, ставшие одновременно благословением и проклятием.

Покидая армию, он был полон горечи и надежд. Он думал, что теперь его жизнь изменится. И, может быть, детали и изменились, но основа осталась прежней.

В академии ЩИТа было тяжко. Каждый ученик был конкурентом. Никого не убили, но несчастные случаи бывали. Что угодно, лишь бы от тебя избавиться.

Брок, никогда не отличавшийся в школьных науках, оказался в восторженном ужасе, обнаружив, что был буквально рожден для оперативного подразделения. Манипулирование, сражения, шпионаж; во что ни ткни пальцем, он занимал там первую строчку среди сокурсников, но это же ставило его и на первое место в списке целей. Однако к тому времени постоянно оглядываться стало его второй натурой. Он научился функционировать на минимальном количестве сна. Ему даже не приходилось особо стараться; его никогда не покидали кошмары.

Когда он попал в Страйк, для него даже не шла речь о сне во время операций, даже тянувшихся больше суток.

Все изменило знакомство с Джеком.

*

— Спим по очереди, — сказал Брок, когда они, спотыкаясь, ввалились в конспиративную квартиру. — По пять часов. Радиомолчание до полуночи.

Он приподнял с плеча тряпку, чтобы взглянуть на рану, и поморщился; она все еще кровоточила. Джек уже разложил свою винтовку в просторной комнате, которую условно можно было назвать гостиной. Там был стол, за которым стоял потрепанный диван, и больше ничего. Из всех виденных им конспиративных квартир эта была не самой худшей.

Брок рухнул на диван. Он хотел сказать, что возьмет на себя первое дежурство, но у него кружилась голова от потери крови. Разумнее было бы лечь, просто отдохнуть с закрытыми глазами, пока не остановится кровотечение. Может быть, попросить Джека сделать кофе, или чай. Их энергетики остались в машине, но было глупо идти за ними, пока на них охотятся.

Джек отложил винтовку на стол и достал аптечку. Наверное, захватил ее из машины, когда Брок не видел. Он открыл ее и достал бинты с антисептиком.

— Она не такая глубокая, — запротестовал Брок.

— Глубже, чем ты думаешь, — возразил Джек. Он подошел к дивану и сел рядом с Броком. — Дай мне.

Брок опустил руку, открыв рану, потому что не смог придумать повод не делать этого. Перевязав его, Джек встал, взял винтовку и уселся на пол у двери. С этой точки у него был хороший обзор на окна.

Брок не помнил точного момента, когда он отключился. В одно мгновение его грудь и ноги грели солнечные лучи, а в другое он открыл глаза в ночной темноте и…

И мужчина.

Был слишком близко.

Брок вскинулся, оперевшись на руки, и его левое плечо прострелило болью. Он вспомнил задание, рану, убежище. Он вспомнил Джека.

Джек стоял возле дивана, разглядывая его с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Ты спал десять часов. Я связался с базой. Вылет через сорок пять минут.

Значит, уже было за полночь.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил? Я сказал, что мы меняемся через пять часов.

Брок сел поудобнее, устроив левую руку на коленях. Он по-прежнему ощущал слабость, и у него было тяжело в животе от тревоги. Он заснул с другим человеком в комнате. Он полностью отключился на целых десять часов.

— Тебе нужно было поспать. — Джек кивнул на его плечо, и Брок проследил за его взглядом. Повязка была окровавленной и заскорузлой. — Я бы ее поменял.

— Справлюсь.

Когда он встал, у него перед глазами заплясали пятна, но он не подал виду. Только когда он очищал рану от струпьев, до него дошло, что Джек мог сменить повязку, пока он был в отключке. Мог потрогать его. Мог сделать что угодно. Но не сделал.

И до него наконец дошло, почему он позволил себе отключиться. Ему всего лишь нужен был кто-то, кому он мог доверять.

Он оглянулся на Джека, вернувшегося к своей точке на полу. Его винтовка стояла возле стены, он выглядел настороженным и уставшим. Он почувствовал взгляд Брока и поднял на него глаза. Они встретились взглядами, и неожиданно мысль быть уязвимым рядом с Джеком перестала пугать Брока. Он знал, что Джек никогда не причинит ему вреда, потому что тот спасал его жизнь бессчетное количество раз.

*

Конечно, это не значило, что он тут же волшебным образом исцелился. Даже после того, как они начали спать вместе, кошмары продолжали кружиться на задворках его сознания в ожидании, когда он закроет глаза. Они приходили так же редко, как и неожиданно, но каждый раз, когда он просыпался, задыхаясь и думая, что он все еще в казарме, его тело требовало бежать, а руки искали оружие, он натыкался на теплое тело Джека, и после секундной паники он вспоминал реальность.

Но это пришло позже. После той ночи, когда Джек совершил ошибку, схватив руки Брока, пока тот все еще находился одной ногой в своем кошмаре. Брок среагировал инстинктивно, ударив его головой и кувыркнувшись с кровати, как только ему удалось высвободиться. Он спиной отступил к стене, сжимая в руках одеяло как щит, задел выключатель и, пока его глаза привыкали к свету, его сознание наконец догнало реальность.

Джек сидел на кровати и обеими руками зажимал нос, кровь с подбородка капала ему на грудь.

— Черт, — прошептал Брок, чувствуя прокатывающиеся по телу волны дрожи. — Прости.

Джек к нему не повернулся. Он слепо нащупал коробку с салфетками, высморкался и запрокинул голову. Брок неуверенно подошел к кровати на подламывающихся ногах. Отпустил одеяло и опустился перед Джеком на колени. На секунду он испугался, что Джек разозлился на него, но тот на него никогда не злился.

Джек приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Сломал?

— Ты бы не сидел так спокойно, если бы он был сломан. — Брок раньше ломал нос, он знал, как это было больно. Однако он все равно проверил пальцами кость, просто на всякий случай. — Нет. Ты просто слишком нежный.

— Иди на хрен.

Джек выпрямил голову проверить, идет ли еще кровь. Он не задавал никаких вопросов. Брок подумал, что тот понимал его на каком-то базовом уровне. Но он должен был объясниться, за что он разбил Джеку нос. Он сделал глубокий вдох, поколебался, потом выдохнул. Ему опять мерещилась придавливавшая тело тяжесть, вернулся парализующий страх.

_Просто не поддавайся этому. Ты в безопасности. _

Рассудительность никогда не помогала. Его тело творило что хотело.

— Ничего. — Джек шмыгнул носом, скомкал окровавленную салфетку и швырнул в урну под столом. Промахнулся.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе.

Джек взглянул на него с вниманием.  
— Ладно.

Брок опустил глаза; было бы легче, если бы Джек отвлекся на что-нибудь другое. Но он хотя бы перестал трястись.

— Я однажды проснулся с хером у себя в заднице. — Он постарался произнести это максимально равнодушно. Это было немного глупо; это было очень давно, уже пора перестать переживать.

— Имя? — тихо потребовал Джек.

— Расслабься, мститель. — Брок горько улыбнулся. — Он умер во Вьетнаме.

— Жаль. — Джек вздохнул. — Я могу не оставаться на ночь.

Брок все так же смотрел на свои колени, когда прошептал, словно открыл тайну:  
— Мне спокойнее, когда ты со мной.

Потому что это было правдой.

*

Брок сидит на кровати, обхватив голову руками, телефон лежит рядом с ним. Он ведет ладонями вверх, запускает пальцы в волосы, тянет их. Телефон продолжает молчать.

Он роняет руки и зажигает экран. Ничего.

Он вздыхает и встает. Берет с тумбочки пузырек, вытряхивает одну таблетку и проглатывает всухую.

В коридоре мешкается, но тянется за курткой Джека. Она кажется тяжелой у него в руках, и еще тяжелее на плечах. Его окружает запах кожи с нотками сандала, который он чувствовал, вжимаясь лицом в шею Джека. Он опускает руки в карманы, ожидая найти там что-нибудь, но в пальцах лишь пустота. Он вспоминает, что вещи Джека, ключи, например, все еще лежат в шкафчике в раздевалке, где он их оставил перед заданием.

Он не успевает далеко пройти в Трискелионе; едва доходит до лифтов, где его останавливает Джаспер Ситвелл. Наверное, они сразу увидели, как он вошел.

— Ты в отпуске. — Ситвел осматривает его с головы до ног, отмечая встрепанные волосы и его куртку.

— Вдруг мне найдется какое-нибудь занятие?

Доброжелательная улыбка не затрагивает его глаз.  
— Мы позвоним.

Он хлопает Брока по плечу и разворачивает на месте. Брок стряхивает его руку, но идет вместе с ним в основной вестибюль.

— Спасательную операцию не назначили? — спрашивает он.

Ситвел вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— Кого мы должны спасать?

Брок поджимает губы, глядя прямо перед собой.  
— В его могиле пусто, помнишь?

Ситвелл вздыхает. Он останавливается перед выходом.  
— Иди домой, Рамлоу. Отдохни. И подготовься к завтрашней психологической экспертизе.

Брок хмуро смотрит на него.

Просто прекрасно.


	3. Работа

Мир не ждет, когда он возьмет себя в руки. Он возвращается на работу раньше, чем осознает это. От него ждут, что он продолжит жить, как будто ничего не случилось. От него ждут, что он будет руководить операцией, но он чувствует себя таким же потерянным, как в свой первый день в Страйке.

Его отряд собирается в оружейной; трое мужчин и одна женщина. Им не хватает одного бойца. На его столе лежат личные дела кандидатов на вступление в Страйк. Он уже несколько дней пересматривает их снова и снова, не в силах выбрать. Таких людей, как Джек Роллинз, невозможно заменить.

Черт, он даже зама себе все еще не выбрал.

Он открывает шкафчик, принадлежавший раньше Джеку и теперь стоящий без метки, и берет винтовку. Она идентична его собственной М4А1, но всегда ощущалась в руках иначе. Он знает, что это психологический аспект. Они всегда менялись перед сложными операциями, на удачу.

Им предстоит не сложная операция, но винтовка всегда была напоминанием, что Джек присматривает за ним.

*

— Рамлоу!

Брок оглядывается через плечо; Фостер ждал его возле раздевалки. Он закатывает глаза.

— Чего тебе, Фостер?

Он устал после операции. Он и до нее был уставшим.

Он просто устал.

Фостер догоняет его и идет рядом.  
— Ты уже выбрал кого-нибудь?

— В заместители?

Фостер рвался на эту должность еще до того, как Брок стал командиром. У него достаточно опыта, чтобы стать одним из командующих офицеров, он обладает лидерскими качествами и чертовски хорош в своей работе. Есть только одна проблема: его совершенно точно нельзя назвать хорошим человеком. Брок его не любит и не доверяет прикрывать свою спину.

Джек ангелом тоже не был, но ему можно было доверять.

— Нет, нового парня, — говорит Фостер.

— Или девчонку.

Фостер фыркает.  
— Ты бы выбрал бабу?

— Может быть.

Есть одна, чью кандидатуру он рассматривает всерьез. Может быть, она будет управляться с винтовкой Джека лучше, чем последний парень. Брок вышвырнул его из отряда, когда увидел, как тот перебирал винтовку с таким видом, словно копался в мусоре.

Фостер закатывает глаза.  
— Одной хватает. — Он вручает Броку файл. — Я заметил, что ты не рассматривал одного из наших.

Брок останавливается возле лифта и жмет кнопку вызова. Кидает взгляд на папку в руках Фостера и морщится.

— Ты рехнулся? Вестфолл попал в Страйк благодаря чистому везению. Чудо, что он все еще жив.

— Порой везение, это единственное, что имеет значение в поле.

— Брехня.

Двери лифта открываются, и из них выходит уборщик с тележкой, но Брок не двигается, глядя на Фостера. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы рекомендовать Вестфолла в отряд Альфа. Брок бы уборщика согласился взять вместо него.

— Он тебе заплатил что ли, или что? — Он отводит взгляд и наконец заходит в лифт.

— Нет.  
Тогда только одно. Разумеется. Вестфолл, может быть, и не самый умный парень, но он молод и симпатичен. Некоторым этого достаточно, чтобы не обращать внимание на недостатки. Вот почему Фостер никогда не станет командующим офицером, пока это зависит от Брока.

— Я пытаюсь помочь. Мы уже второй раз выходим на задание с неполным составом, — продолжает Фостер.

— И мы отлично справились. Оперативный центр.

— Принято, — отзывается механический голос.

Фостер наступает на порог, чтобы не дать дверям закрыться.

— Рамлоу, возьми себя в руки. — Его голос звучит резко. — Тебе не нравятся лучшие снайперы Страйка, потому что они не так держат винтовку, как ты от них ждешь; тебе нужно мыслить шире. Иначе ты развалишь весь отряд. Или еще хуже — окажешься на пенсии.

Брок прищурился.  
— Иди нахрен. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты делаешь? С чего так заинтересован в Вестфолле? Я возьму себя в руки, когда ты возьмешь в руки свой хер.

Фостер подается вперед, и Броку приходится собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
— Ты что-то напутал в своей хорошенькой головке.

— Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь, — цедит Брок сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Фостер усмехается.  
— Честное предупреждение, командир, — Пирс не доволен твоим поведением в последнее время. Так что будь полегче на поворотах.

Фостер швыряет папку ему в грудь, и Броку приходится схватить ее, пока она не упала на пол. Он делает шаг назад. Они с вызовом смотрят друг на друга, пока двери лифта не закрываются.

— Черт, — шепчет Брок.

Он опускает взгляд на папку. Он бы хотел вышвырнуть Фостера из Альфы; к сожалению, его безупречный послужной список делает его неприкасаемым.

Лифт останавливается раньше, чем полагается. Брок напрягается, когда двери открываются. Его расстраивает, что вид улыбающегося Бартона заставляет его расслабиться.

— Рамлоу, — приветствует Бартон, входя в лифт. — До оперативного?

Брок кивает и с тихим вздохом прислоняется спиной к прохладной стене. И что теперь? Он позволит Фостеру заморочить ему голову? Если бы у Пирса были претензии к работе Брока, он бы высказал их ему в лицо. Он бы не прикончил его в лифте Трискелиона в нерабочее время.

Бартон скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется к стене напротив, копируя позу Брока.  
— Уже выбрал себе зама?

— А что, претендуешь на роль?

— Неа. Я, честно говоря, не могу выйти из Дельты. — В голосе Бартона звучит доля разочарования, которой Брок не ожидал. — Но нам было бы весело.

— Лучник. То, что нужно моему отряду.

— Я умею гораздо больше, — предлагает Бартон с кривой усмешкой.

Брок кивает.  
— Ты был бы хорош, если бы не жил под каблуком у Романовой.

Бартон смешливо фыркает в ответ. Лифт с лязгом останавливается на этаже оперативного центра, и они выходят. Некоторое время они идут бок о бок, но потом Брок сворачивает вправо, а Бартон продолжает идти вперед.

Брок заходит в свой кабинет и включает свет. Лампочки оживают с тем же рвением, с каким он встает по утрам. Он швыряет папку Вестфолла к запылившимся товаркам на стеллаже и прислоняется плечом к стене, тяжело вздохнув. Чем дольше он смотри на груду одинаковых документов на своем столе, тем сильнее у него болит голова.

К черту, он возьмет их домой.

*

Если бы решение зависело от Брока, агент Роллинз никогда бы не попал в Альфу. Он даже предупредил капитана Мастерса, но тот не послушал. Он заявил, что у Роллинза был потенциал.

— Мне казалось, что для вступления в элитный тактический отряд требуется нечто большее, чем только потенциал, — горько сказал Брок, закидывая ноги на кофейный столик. У Мастерса был хороший кабинет, лучше, чем у Брока.

— Убери свои грязные ботинки с моего гребаного стола, Рамлоу.

И характер у него тоже был лучше. Брок ухмыльнулся. Ему нравилось это в Мастерсе, в каком-то нездоровом смысле.

Мастерс поднял на него глаза от сигареты, которую скручивал на столе, и они смотрели друг на друга, пока Брок не сдался и не опустил ноги на пол. Мастерс вернулся обратно к самокрутке.

— Я знаменит нетрадиционными методами. Тебя же я выбрал, прости господи, — сказал он.

Брок надулся.  
— Я лучший из студентов, закончивших Академию.

— И с каких пор этого достаточно? — Мастерс кинул на него короткий взгляд. — Ты был в полном раздрае.

— И ты выхаживал меня, как мама-кошка.

— Чертовски верно. — Мастерс положил сигарету в портсигар. — И то же самое я буду делать с Роллинзом.

— Пока он тебя не убьет.

— Он не будет меня убивать. — Мастерс откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ноги на стол, ухмыльнувшись. Чертов придурок. — Чем он тебе так не нравится? Ты его даже не знаешь.

— Я знаю таких, как он. Они навсегда остаются в Академии, по крайней мере, ментально. Они вступают в команду, все еще думая, что все вокруг — конкуренты.

— Для этого существует обучение новичков — показать им, как работать в команде.

— Ага, только система не без ошибок. Некоторые не изменяются. — Брок подался вперед, упершись локтями в колени. — Ты же читал его файл. Ты не хочешь этого парня в свой отряд.

Мастерс приподнял бровь.  
— И что не так в его файле?

— Серьезно, Мастерс? Тебя ни на минуту не обеспокоило, что результаты его первого психоанализа пропали? Вместе с парнем, который этот анализ проводил? Или ты подумал, что это просто совпадение?

— Меня это не обеспокоило. Скорее, заинтриговало.

Брок растер лицо ладонями.  
— И ты еще меня называешь чокнутым. — Он посмотрел на Мастерса меж пальцев. — Подумай еще раз. Как следует.

— Я уже принял решение.

Брок встал, тихо ругнувшись.  
— Знаешь, что будет написано на твоем надгробии? «Его предупреждали. Он не послушал».

— А на твоем будет написано: «Он был занозой в заднице, слава богу, его больше нет».

Брок обиженно фыркнул.  
— Жаль, что ты не доживешь, чтобы посмотреть на это.

*

Когда он вздергивается от звука будильника, то обнаруживает, что заснул на диване, укрывшись тяжелой курткой Джека. Выключив будильник, он проверяет смс, скорее по привычке, чем в надежде на что-то. Он садится, прошипев ругательства, и тянется за пузырьком таблеток. Вытряхивает две последних — одну для лодыжки, одну для головы — и запивает их открытым накануне вином. Его взгляд натыкается на разбросанные по столу папки. Он полночи провел, изучая их, но так ни к чему и не пришел.

Джек бы сказал, что он слишком много думает об этом.

Черт, если бы Джек был здесь, Броку вообще не пришлось бы об этом думать.

Он смаргивает, вырываясь из своих полу-оформленных мыслей, надевает куртку и встает. Он спал одетым, так что может ехать. Правда, стоило изобразить на завтрак что-то помимо глотка вина. Он сует руки в карманы, и его пальцы сжимаются на потрепанной сигаретной пачке. Он достает ее, рассматривает, вынимает сигарету.

Завтрак чемпионов.

Так обычно говорил Джек.

*

У Брока появляется плохое предчувствие еще до того, как он входит в конференц-зал. Наличие стоящих в центре Фостера и Ситвелла только подтверждает его опасения. Он встает за ними, прислоняется к стене и скрещивает руки на груди. Фостер оглядывается на него через плечо, и Брок хмурится в ответ.

Он до последней секунды надеется, что дело в чем-то другом. Ситвелл терпеливо ждет, когда в зале соберется весь Страйк, рассматривая упакованных в черное мужчин и женщин, рассаживающихся на столы и стулья. Когда разговоры стихают и все глаза устремляются на него, Ситвелл объявляет о назначении Фостера на должность заместителя командира отряда Альфа.

— Ситвелл, — зовет Брок, когда бойцы окружают Фостера с поздравлениями.

Ситвелл либо не слышит его, либо игнорирует, и Броку приходится последовать за ним в коридор.

— Ситвелл, черт побери, — он идет с ним в ногу. — Я не давал своего согласия на это.

Ситвел бросает на него полный неодобрения взгляд.  
— Рекомендательное письмо было бы к месту, но мы и без твоего благословения способны принимать решения.

— Я хотел поставить на это место кое-кого другого, — ворчит Брок.

Ситвелл останавливается со вздохом.  
— Тебе стоило порекомендовать этого человека. У тебя было достаточно времени для этого, а мы не можем больше ждать. — Он осматривает Брока с ног до головы. — Ты выбрал шестого члена в отряд?

— Нет еще.

— Тогда поторопись. Фостер уже дал рекомендацию.

Ситвелл продолжает идти, и Брок следует за ним.  
— Это хреновый выбор! Вестфолл даже близко не подходит, ты знаешь об этом.

— Значит, выбери кого-то другого, — отрезает Ситвелл. — У тебя есть время до завтрашнего утра.

Он останавливается возле своего кабинета и роется по карманам в поисках ключа. Кидает на Брока еще один неодобрительный взгляд. Брок сжимает кулаки в карманах; они не всегда сходятся во взглядах, но обычно в их общении присутствует какое-то взаимное уважение. Сейчас он этого не чувствует.

— Возьми себя в руки, Рамлоу, — тише и мягче говорит Ситвелл. — Прошло пять недель.

— Четыре, — поправляет его Брок.

Ситвелл смотрит на него так, словно этот разговор не имеет смысла. Брок вынужден с ним согласиться. Ему в самом деле нужно взять себя в руки, потому что если он не приносит пользы ЩИТу, то он не приносит пользы миру. А мир избавляется от того, что не приносит ему пользу.

Он всегда был лучшим в выживании.

Он идет к себе в кабинет, когда видит, что дверь в кабинет Джека широко открыта. Не Джека, поправляет он себя. Теперь помещение принадлежит Фостеру. Он останавливается в проходе, заглядывает внутрь. Фостер оборачивается к нему, услышав, и погано ухмыляется.

— Их больше не волнует твое мнение, да? — Он смеется.

Брок не отвечает, его взгляд скользит с отсутствующих зубов во рту Фостера на стол Джека. Его вещи по-прежнему там, в основном всякая канцелярия, но кто знает, что он держал в ящиках?

Фостер попадает в его поле зрения, когда плюхается в кресло. Он громко вздыхает.

— Уютно, — говорит он. — Не так здорово, как у тебя, но все-таки. — Он дурашливо крутится в кресле, что при его габаритах выглядит весьма рискованно. Неправильно. — Это вопрос времени, когда я расположусь в твоем кабинете.

— Ты все еще мой подчиненный, Фостер, следи за тем, что несешь.

Фостер усмехается. Он откидывается в кресле и забрасывает ноги на стол, комкая документы грязными ботинками.  
— Конечно, босс. Признай это — тебя здесь уже не так сильно любят. Без защиты твоего ручного быка твои дни здесь сочтены.

Брок делает шаг вперед, но останавливает себя. Ему нужно оставаться хладнокровным; драка с намного превосходящим его по габаритам Фостером в бывшем кабинете Джека сразу после предупреждения Ситвелла добра ему не принесет.  
— Скажи, что мне послышалось, — шипит Брок.

Фостер ухмыляется как кот, дорвавшийся до сметаны.  
— А то что? Уволишь меня? — Он заливисто хохочет.


	4. Работа-2

Огромные светящиеся шары.

Два огромных светящихся шара. Брок пытался осознать их смысл. Он хотел дотянуться потрогать их; так он обнаружил, что его руки пристегнуты за запястья к бокам.

Ему было холодно.

— Мне это не нравится, — попытался он сказать, но его губы смогли только промямлить: — Меэонинаицца, — Он сглотнул; во рту было сухо. — Меэфонинраицца! — Он закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. — Мне. Это. Не. Нравится.

Он попытался оглядеться посмотреть, есть ли вокруг кто-то, кто мог его услышать. Никого не было. Он не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

Покрутил запястьями в ремнях. Не смог сесть. Не чувствовал своих ног. Все, что ему было доступно, — смотреть на слабо светящиеся шары. Тишина была такой оглушающей, что у него гудело в голове.

Он дрожал от холода. Продолжал крутить запястьями. Чувствовал, как стирается кожа, но не ощущал боли.

Наркота, дошло до него. Он был под наркотой.

Он не помнил, чтобы принимал что-нибудь.

Скрежет открываемой двери оказался таким громким, что Брок застонал в знак протеста. Он запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. В помещение вошла высокая темная фигура. Брок судорожно сглотнул; это был Роллинз. Он смотрел, как тот подходит, неожиданно осознав, что его сердце бьется в такт приближающихся шагов.

Роллинз остановился возле металлического стола, на котором лежал Брок. Их глаза встретились, и Брок впервые заметил, что у Роллинза они были зелеными. Комнату наполнил тихий лязг, и взгляд Брока привлекла вспышка в руке Роллинза, точнее, то, что он в этой руке держал. Нож.

_Вот как я умру._ Он был на удивление спокоен. Это все наркотики.

Он предупреждал Мастерса про Роллинза, но нет, конечно, тот знал лучше. Брок ему это еще припомнит, когда они встретятся на том свете.

Роллинз опустил нож. Теплые пальцы сжали его руку.

— Не дергайся. — Роллинз перерезал ремень на его запястье.

— О. — Брок не планировал озвучивать свое удивление, но не смог сдержаться, так неожиданно всё повернулось.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Роллинз, освобождая его второе запястье.

— Я… под чем-то. У меня все еще есть ноги? Я их не чувствую.

— Да, твои ноги на месте.

Роллинз помог ему сесть, и Брок посмотрел на свои ноги, свисающие с металлического стола. Он потрогал их — ощущение было странным, как будто он трогал что-то мягкое и податливое, что не было частью его тела. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение Роллинза к свои ребрам.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— Проверяю, нет ли переломов.

Руки Роллинза спустились по его ребрам, потом прошлись по позвоночнику, почти обняв. Он не смог удержаться и подался навстречу теплу.

— Кажется, все в порядке, — сказал Роллинз. Он оторвал кусок пластыря с поясницы Брока. — Похоже, тебе ставили анестезию.

Брок задрожал, когда Роллинз отошел от него.

— Ты замерз.

Роллинз снял форменную страйковскую куртку и накинул Броку на плечи. Брок пропустил руки в рукава. На воротнике держался пряный запах одеколона Роллинза. Глядя на нее, Брок неожиданно вспомнил, что они были на операции. Они должны были прикрыть секретную лабораторию каких-то чокнутых ученых (и по возможности завербовать этих самых ученых, но это было тайным заданием от Гидры), но потом все полетело к чертям. Похоже, Брок превратился в одну из подопытных крыс.

— Где остальные?

— Фостер снаружи, ждет транспорт. Остальные… мертвы.

Он был слишком накачан, чтобы почувствовать горе, но что-то внутри заныло.

— Сможешь встать?

Он не был уверен, но все равно сполз со стола. Его ноги тут же подогнулись, и он взмахнул руками, цепляясь за ближайшую вещь для опоры. Этим оказалась рубашка Роллинза. Сильная рука, обхватившая его за пояс, удержала его в прямом положении.

— Так, нет. — Роллинз усадил его обратно на стол. — Я тебя понесу.

Он достал из кобуры пистолет и отдал Броку, который никак не мог его правильно взять. Роллинз сжал его запястья.

— Рамлоу, — позвал он, заставив Брока поднять голову. — Если мы хотим отсюда выбраться, мы должны действовать заодно.

— Я пытаюсь.

— Пытайся отчетливей. — Он поправил руку Брока. — Стреляй во всех, кого увидишь.

Он повернулся и встал на одно колено, чтобы Брок забрался ему на спину. Брок обхватил его руками за плечи. Роллинз помог ему обхватить ногами его пояс и сжал их обеими руками. С уханьем выпрямился и понес Брока к выходу.

Как оказалось, комната, в которой Брок очнулся, была одной из длинной цепочки лабораторий, наполненных металлическими столами, медицинским оборудованием и разными непонятными штуками. Не все столы были пустыми. У Брока по коже побежали мурашки, когда он увидел кого-то… что-то… что когда-то выглядело как агент Эльфман, но теперь было чудовищно изуродовано.

— О боже, — глухо сказал он, продолжая смотреть, даже когда Роллинз прошел мимо. — Ты уверен, что он мертв?

— Я уверен, что никто не смог бы пережить такое количество увечий. У него череп деформирован.

Брок поднял руку коснуться своего лица, и опасно закачался. Роллинз остановился.

— Не волнуйся, ты выглядишь нормально, — сказал он, правильно определив причину его беспокойства. — Держись за меня.

— Что они со мной сделали? — Брок обнял Роллинза за шею. Он почувствовал, что снова начал дрожать. Наверное, наркотики переставали работать.

— Ты меня задушишь. — Брок ослабил мертвую хватку. — Не знаю, я не специализируюсь в чокнутой науке. Ты выглядишь не изменившимся, может быть, они ничего не сделали.

— Тогда зачем меня обкололи?

— Не знаю.

Роллинз продолжил идти, но где-то через минуту снова остановился. Когда стихло эхо его шагов, Брок понял причину; от двери к ним приближались другие шаги.

— Целься, — прошептал Роллинз.

Броку не нужно было повторять дважды; он поднял трясущуюся руку.

— Не уверен, что справлюсь, — прошептал он в ответ.

— Ничего. Не обязательно убивать, просто не подпускай их.

Дверь открылась, и вошел человек в лабораторном халате. Его ошеломил вид двух мужчин в тактическом снаряжении, но Брок выстрелил раньше, чем тот осознал, что происходит. У Брока тряслась рука, и две пули улетели в стены, но другие две попали мужчине в грудь. Он упал, его халат пропитывался кровью.

Роллинз бросился к выходу, по дороге наступив мужчине на голову. Его вой смешался с хрустом ломаемых костей. До них донеслись еще шаги. Роллинз замер и огляделся.

— Вот.

Он подошел к креслу-коляске и спихнул в него Брока. Тот попытался нормально усесться; его онемевшие ноги подрагивали, но не так, как он от них хотел. Роллинз достал еще один пистолет.

К ним ворвалась группа людей, кто в черном, кто в белом, но у них не возникло шанса напасть. Броку стало легче целиться теперь, когда он держал пистолет в обеих руках, однако он все равно мазал больше, чем попадал. Это было не важно; Роллинз не дал никому подойти близко, посылая смертоносные пули одну за другой.

За следующей дверью обнаружился коридор, который Брок узнал. Они были близко к заднему выходу. Он нашел взглядом место, где пристрелили Мастерса. На полу были длинные красные следы, показывавшие направление, в котором тащили тело.

— Ты видел… — Брок замолк, когда Роллинз остановил кресло. Он услышал приближающиеся шаги. Много шагов. С обеих сторон.

Роллинз тихо выругался себе под нос. Им негде было спрятаться.

— На всякий случай, — сказал он, взводя курок, — было приятно познакомиться.

— Ты меня едва знаешь, — отозвался Брок. Его руки больше не тряслись так, как раньше.

— Было приятно знать часть тебя, — поправился Роллинз. — Хотя нет, не было, ты вообще-то козел.

— Ты переведен на бумажную работу за этот комментарий. Если выживем.

Коридор заполонили люди, в основном бойцы, но Брок заметил и пару белых халатов. Он открыл огонь, и наступавшие на них люди разделились, нырнув в стороны. В этот раз он лучше целился, но у него не было прикрытия. Он согнулся в кресле, но рано или поздно его должны были подстрелить. Сначала он почувствовал обжигающую боль в плече, затем на виске, и по лицу потекла теплая кровь. Стрельба позади него стихла, и на мгновение его сердце замерло от страха, что они достали Роллинза. Однако он все еще слышал звуки драки, а потом рядом с его креслом упало тело в халате с несколькими ножевыми ранами. Продолжая стрелять, Брок схватил тело и вздернул к себе на колени, используя как щит. На него расфокусированно смотрели влажные глаза.

— О, да ты еще жив, — невозмутимо произнес Брок. — Привет. Я Брок. — До него дошло, как по-дурацки он себя ведет. — Не обращай на меня внимания, я все еще под вашей наркотой.

Он снова нажал на курок, но пистолет издал сухой щелчок.

— У меня кончились патроны!

Он спрятал голову за своим живым щитом. По волосам скользнула пуля. Из-за спины донеслось несколько выстрелов, а затем наступила тишина. Брок медленно поднял голову. Пол был усыпан телами.

— Роллинз?

Он почувствовал, как потянуло назад рукоятки, когда на них оперся тяжело дышащий Роллинз. Большая окровавленная ладонь схватил за плечо импровизированный щит Брока и столкнула в сторону. По ногам Брока текла кровь. Кажется, его собственная.

Роллинз вручил ему полную обойму и начал толкать коляску. Это была неприятная поездка, пока Роллинз пытался протащить его между телами, а то и прям по ним.

— Осторожней! — рявкнул Брок, едва не выпав.

— Прости, командир, — пробормотал Роллинз. — Я бы тебя понес, но у меня в ноге торчит гребаный скальпель, так что я бы предпочел обойтись без этого.

— Командир? — тупо повторил Брок.

— Мастерс мертв, так что теперь командир ты, разве нет? — Они наконец-то добрались до выхода, и Роллинз, прихрамывая, обошел коляску, чтобы открыть дверь. — Но ты сейчас неадекватен, поэтому решения принимаю я. И я принял решение не нести тебя.

Роллинз выкатил его наружу. Брок прищурился от яркого солнечного света. Воздух был такой холодный, что Брок задрожал. Он застегнул куртку трясущимися руками.

— Как твои ноги?

— Истекают кровью.

Роллинз оглянулся через плечо. Он впервые с боя в коридоре по-настоящему посмотрел на Брока.

— Черт, — сказал он. Видимо, Брок выглядел не очень хорошо. — Голова кружится?

— Возможно?

— Мы уже близко. Смотри не сдохни мне тут.

Брок поднял голову и прищурился. Оказалось, нараставший гул был не у него в голове, а принадлежал квинджету, медленно опускавшемуся на большое зеленое поле. Им махала рукой темная фигура, наверное, Фостер.

— Я постараюсь.

Квинджет приземлился, и из него выскочил отряд спасения, все с походными аптечками. Раны Брока перевязали, после этого его закатили внутрь. Ему дали одеяло, болеутоляющие и чашку воды, которую он потягивал в ожидании Роллинза, которого все еще латали снаружи. Вскоре он прихромал внутрь и сел напротив Брока.

— Мы выбрались, — пробормотал Брок, рассматривая его лицо. Он выглядел вымотанным. От уголка его рта тянулся уже закрывшийся порез.

— Ура, — безэмоционально отозвался Роллинз.

— Ты спас мне жизнь. Почему?

Роллинз оторвал взгляд от собственной воды.  
— Почему? — Он моргнул. — Знаешь, обычно люди говорят «спасибо».

— Ты мог бы убить меня там. Прирезать, или просто бросить, чтобы они превратили меня в… — он сбился, перед глазами вспыхнули останки Эльфмана. — Никто бы не узнал. Ты бы стал командиром.

Роллинз пристально разглядывал его, словно пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он. Потом наклонился вперед.  
— Я вступил в ЩИТ, чтобы спасать жизни, капитан Рамлоу. Включая твою. Не для того, чтобы командовать.

У Брока сжалось в животе. Он совершенно неправильно оценивал Роллинза и был слишком придирчив к нему безо всяких причин.

И Мастерс погиб, черт побери.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, глядя в свою чашку.

— Не благодари. Я выполнял свою работу.

Загудели двигатели, и остальные члены отряда, включая Фостера, поднялись на борт.


	5. Будущее

Простыни больше не пахнут Джеком…

_Рука Джека вокруг его пояса, его лицо, вжавшееся в шею, довольное «ты пахнешь мной», выдыхаемое в кожу._

...только сигаретами и его собственным потом. Брок встает, морщится — его лодыжка по-прежнему болит — и бездумно проверяет телефон. Ничего. Он идет принять душ, а вернувшись, впервые за долгое время почувствовав себя чистым, прямиком направляется к шкафу. Вещи Джека аккуратно сложены на его стороне, как всегда, как будто ничего не изменилось. Брок кладет ладонь на стопку футболок, мягкий хлопок проминается под ее тяжестью.

Джеку Брок в его одежде нравился даже сильнее, чем Брок совсем без одежды. По утрам, выбравшись наконец из кровати и увидев Брока, готовящего кофе в его фланелевой рубашке, он в считанные секунды оказывался рядом. Но порой Брок готовил кофе голышом, особенно летом, и тогда Джека больше интересовал холодильник.

Кофеварка переполняется, и Брок выключает ее с тихим проклятием. Морщится, осознав, что приготовил две чашки, задумавшись. Он может выпить две — ему все равно никогда не хватало одной.

Закончив, он идет в ванную почистить зубы и уложить волосы. Он зачесывает их назад, как обычно делал Джек, потому что это быстрее, чем его обычная прическа. Его волосы все равно короче и выглядят по-другому.

Он надевает свои ботинки и куртку Джека, достает из кармана пачку и открывает. В ней осталась последняя сигарета. Он зажимает ее между зубами. Бросает короткий взгляд в зеркало, и у него обрывается сердце; на мгновение ему кажется, что там стоит Джек. Но Джек был на десять сантиметров выше и на десять лет моложе и это было заметно…

_— Ты уверен, что хочешь тратить на меня свое время?_

_— Брок, мне тридцать. Я не так уж и юн._

...и что бы он ни делал, он больше никогда не взглянет в лицо Джека.

*

Доктор изучающе смотрит на него поверх монитора.

— Прошел месяц, капитан Рамлоу. Боль должна была пройти.

Брок пожимает плечами.  
— Но нога болит.

Врач встает.  
— Можно взглянуть?

Он морщится, но садится на диван, снимает ботинок с носком и поднимает ногу. Врач наклоняется и сжимает его лодыжку пальцами.

— Отека нет.

— Но она болит. Как я должен спасать людей, если я ходить не могу?!

Она поджимает губы, разворачивается на месте и достает пузырек с таблетками. Отдает ему, не глядя, и садится обратно за свой стол. Клавиатура щелкает, пока она вносит записи.

Брок хмуро смотрит на пузырек. Десять таблеток. Ему этого хватит только на три дня. Эта сука больше ничего ему не даст. Ему придется придумать что-то еще.

На дороге из медотсека он съедает две таблетки. Входит в главный зал и двигается к выходу, когда его взгляд падает на Стену доблести, вокруг которой теперь пусто — свежайшее имя на нее добавили с месяц назад. Мысли о Стене преследовали его весь день, и он знает, что они продолжат донимать его, если он сейчас просто уйдет. Он сто лет не приносил к ней цветы — с одной стороны, это казалось правильным поступком, с другой заставляло чувствовать себя глупо, так что в какой-то момент он перестал, однако на каждую годовщину тратил минуту, чтобы отдать дань уважения памяти, как сделал бы возле могилы, если бы смог заставить себя пойти на кладбище.

Он нерешительно подходит к Стене и только мельком смотрит на имя Джека, тут же сосредоточившись на имени во втором верхнем ряду.

_Агент А. Мастерс_

Девять лет назад в этот день он лишился своего первого настоящего друга, а Джек спас его жизнь в первый раз, и это событие привело к расцвету их непонятных отношений. Каждый год с тех пор они проводили у Стены по минуте, обмениваясь репликами о том, скольким они были обязаны капитану Мастерсу. Впервые Брок делает это в одиночку. Стоя там, размышляя о своем одиночестве, он ощущает чье-то присутствие за спиной, легкое прикосновение к руке, как если бы Джек был рядом с ним. Он знает, что это только воображение, как и мерещащийся ему в воздухе запах одеколона Джека, или его голос, неразборчиво доносящийся из другой комнаты. Это просто то, что ждет его подсознание, поэтому его разум подделывает ощущения. Брок еще не решил, как к этому относиться.

Он делает глубокий вдох и коротко кивает Стене. Его глаза на долю секунды снова находят имя Джека, и он отворачивается, готовый уйти.

Теперь он будет приходить сюда дважды в год.

*

Он раскладывает продукты, когда звонит телефон. Он оживляется, однако имя звонящего сбивает его с толку. Что Дине может быть нужно от него?

— Привет, Брок, — говорит она, когда он берет трубку; он не может понять по ее ровному голосу, продолжает ли она до сих пор злиться на него. — Когда я могу забрать вещи Джека?

Брок замирает, стискивая пакет молока в холодильнике.  
— Его… вещи?

Дина вздыхает.  
— Да, его вещи. Они теперь принадлежат моим родителям; мы с Джефом предложили забрать их у тебя.

— Точно, — тянет Брок, закрывая холодильник и оглядываясь.

Он совершенно забыл об этом. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что придется разбирать вещи Джека, упаковывать их и отдавать его родителям. Он просто… ждал, что Джек вернется домой и продолжит ими пользоваться.

— Я еще не занимался этим, — говорит он Дине. — На выходных нормально будет?

— Да, конечно. Мы не торопимся. Просто… — Она снова вздыхает. — Это та вещь, которую просто нужно сделать. — Брок слышит, как она выдыхает; наверное, курит. Кажется, Брок не один вернулся к дурным привычкам. — Не стесняйся просить у меня помощи с этим.

— Конечно. Я перезвоню.

Он не знает, сколько времени стоит, прислонившись спиной к кухонной стойке и играя с подолом футболки Джека. Он не хочет упаковывать его вещи, не хочет отдавать его одежду. Они не вернут ему Джека, он знает это, но они помогают ему чувствовать себя ближе к Джеку. Настолько близко, насколько это возможно, когда речь идет о мертвеце.

Он ищет вино, но тут же вспоминает, что оно кончилось, и он забыл купить еще. С одной стороны, это хороший знак того, что алкоголь не является приоритетом в его покупках, с другой, становится поздно, а у него нет вина, чтобы помочь заснуть. Он берет виски Джека с полки, служащей им баром. Джек уже не расстроится, так что почему бы и нет. Он сыпет в бокал лед и выливает сверху виски.

Он не часто пьет виски. Джек всегда стыдил его за привычку смешивать виски с колой. Брок не понимает, как кто-то может пить его чистым. Он обычно выбирал вино, оставляя виски Джеку. У него нет колы, поэтому сегодня он пьет виски так, как пил бы Джек. Первый глоток неприятен, обжигает горло и щиплет губы, но он наверняка привыкнет.

Он находит на дне шкафа плоскую коробку. Он так давно ее не видел, что удивляется, какая она заполненная и тяжелая. Видимо, Джек годами продолжал складывать в нее вещи, про которые можно забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Брок будет рад выбросить их. Он ставит коробку на пол возле кровати и садится рядом, скрестив ноги и отставив бокал на тумбочку за спиной.

Внутри он находит несколько неполных карточных колод, какие-то дурацкие сувениры, неподписанные компакт-диски и даже старую пару солнечных очков, которые были в моде в девяностые. Он складывает это все в мусорный пакет. Почему-то там же обнаруживается пачка детских фотографий Джека, возможно, ему отдала их его мать, и он никогда к ним не возвращался. Их Брок откладывает в сторону, зная, что родители Джека захотят забрать их.

Он каменеет при виде того, что скрывалось под фотографиями. Маленькая бархатная коробочка небесно-голубого цвета. Он едва не смеется над собственной реакцией, скорее всего, это просто пустая коробка, которую Джек швырнул сюда много лет назад и давно про нее забыл. Но она не выглядит старой; она не пыльная, не запачканная и не потрепанная. Брок тянется к ней, сводит пальцы на мягком бархате — она и на ощупь не кажется старой. С колотящимся сердцем он открывает ее.

Она не пустая.

Он не плакал, когда Бартон сказал ему, что Джек мертв, он не плакал на похоронах, не плакал даже когда Джек снился ему, а потом Брок просыпался в мире без него. Но при виде простого титанового кольца что-то внутри него ломается и его губы начинают дрожать. Коробочка выпадает из его руки, он сам тяжело опирается на кровать, тщетно пытаясь восстановить контроль над дрожащим телом. Горячие слезы застилают ему глаза, и ему становится трудно дышать; он отчаянно глотает воздух, и еще, и наконец перестает бороться с рыданиями, рвущимися наружу, и роняет голову на матрас, сжимая в руках простыни.

Когда у него кончаются слезы, солнце уже садится. Он поднимает голову, все еще давясь сухими рыданиями, и вытирает лицо. Подбирает с пола коробочку и садится удобнее, прислонившись спиной к кровати и подтянув колени к груди. Допивает виски с растаявшим льдом, обжигая горло и согревая желудок, но ему не становится лучше, виски совсем не помогает.

Он с минуту изучает кольцо, вертя в пальцах коробку, потом достает его. Оно легче, чем выглядит, и холодное. Он нерешительно примеряет его дрожащими руками. Ощущение сжимающего палец кольца ему незнакомо. Брок вытягивает руку, чтобы посмотреть на нее с расстояния.

_Пальцы Джека скользят по потной спине Брока, расширенные глаза смотрят со смесью восторга и нежности._

_— Мой, — тихо говорит он._

_Брок ярко улыбается, поднимает руку._

_— Неа, пока не окольцуешь, — игриво отзывается он.  
_

Это могло принадлежать Броку. Он мог попробовать на вкус роль жениха. Черт, он даже мог испытать себя в браке, если бы у них было достаточно времени. Ему бы не пришлось расставаться со всем, оставшимся после Джека, потому что он бы был его законным наследником. Он бы не сидел на полу, разбирая его вещи и глядя на кольцо, которое вместо счастья и любви символизирует будущее, которое он хотел и мог иметь, но которое было жестоко и резко отобрано у него.

Какого черта Джек ждал?!


	6. Злость

Их отношения не были идеальными. Джек был не ангелом, а раздражительным сукиным сыном, которого нельзя было выгнать курить наружу или заставить убирать за собой, и он постоянно занимал ванную, потому что любил читать в воде.

А Брок не только подвергался постоянному стрессу, но еще и обладал жутким норовом, и бывали дни, когда длинный волос в раковине срывал его с катушек. Так что они довольно часто ссорились. Обычно речь шла о банальных вещах, которые они потом даже вспомнить не могли, но из-за упрямства Брока события могли зайти слишком далеко.

Самым ужасным в этом было то, что Джек никогда не него не злился. Обычно он уже был разозлен из-за провалившейся миссии, или говнистости Ситвелла, или из-за глупости одного из их коллег, которая чуть не подвела их всех под монастырь, а Джек просто оказался рядом и принял на себя удар.

Нелепо, что впервые, когда Брок всерьез разозлен из-за того, что Джек сделал — или, точнее, не сделал — того нет рядом, чтобы Брок мог на него наорать.

*

Кольцо убрано обратно в коробочку и засунуто в ящик тумбочки. Брок делает два шага назад, не отводя глаз от тумбочки, и спотыкается о мусорный мешок. Выругавшись, восстанавливает равновесие и снова смотрит на тумбочку.

Это неправильно, так его прятать. Это не его кольцо. Он должен отдать его с остальными вещами Джека. Брок достает его из тумбочки, обходит кровать и открывает тумбочку Джека, в которой обнаруживается еще гора вещей, которые надо разобрать.

Он слишком устал, чтобы заниматься этим.

В конце концов он решает положить бархатную коробочку на тумбочку Джека, вместе с его детскими фотографиями. Он относит мусорный пакет на кухню и оставляет рядом с мусорным прессом. Убирает проигрыватель Джека в оригинальную упаковку и складывает пластинки в пластиковый пакет. Они отсортированы по алфавиту, и он тщательно следит, чтобы не перепутать их, хотя и знает, что это не имеет никакого значения. Он оставляет все на полке, забирает мусорный пакет с кухни, идет обратно в спальню и сует его в шкаф, точно на то место, где лежала коробка от проигрывателя. Натягивает толстовку Джека, садится в центр кровати и пьет чистый виски, пока у него не начинает кружиться голова.

За окном темно, когда он просыпается с головой, раскалывающейся от слез и выпивки. Он вытряхивает на ладонь пару болеутоляющих и запивает их виски; это не самая лучшая идея, но он все еще не совсем трезв и ему все равно. Он проверяет телефон, но там, разумеется, пусто — что там может появиться в три часа ночи.

Он лежит на спине с открытыми глазами, потом поворачивается на бок лицом к тумбочке Джека. Бархатная коробочка лежит там, где он ее оставил, поверх фотографий, и он тянется к ней.

Неоновая вывеска снаружи окрашивает серебристо-белое кольцо в фиолетовый цвет. Брок кладет открытую коробку на подушку рядом с собой и сворачивается вокруг нее.

— Ублюдок, — шепчет он. — Как же ты облажался.

*

Кольцо переезжает в ящик тумбочки, чтобы Броку не приходилось смотреть на него. Затем наступают выходные, и Дина с мужем приезжают забрать вещи Джека. За прошедшие дни Брок сумел упаковать его книги, электронику и некоторые личные вещи. Он не трогал ничего в шкафу.

— Я сначала собрал все ценное, — говорит Брок, пока Джеф собирает коробки в охапку. — Я позвоню, когда разберу остальное.

— Не обязательно, — тихо говорит Дина, глядя Броку в грудь. — Я понятия не имею, что нам с ними делать. Тебе они хотя бы пригодятся.

Брок опускает глаза. Он совсем забыл, что на нем толстовка Джека. Надевать ее по утрам уже вошло в привычку, доведенную до автоматизма.

Наверное, стоит постирать ее.

— Спасибо, Брок. — Дина забирает последнюю коробку с книгами и двигается к двери, за которой ее муж исчез минуту назад.

— Подожди. Есть еще кое-что.

Она с любопытством смотрит, как он идет в спальню и достает бархатную коробочку из тумбочки Джека. Он колеблется. Он не хочет отдавать кольцо, но оно ему не принадлежит. Как любая другая вещь, которую забрали Джеф и Дина.

Он возвращается в гостиную и кладет коробочку с кольцом поверх коробки, которую та держит. Она удивленно моргает, и ее черты смягчаются, когда она понимает, что это. В этот момент она напоминает ему Джека, то, как его глаза обычно смягчались, когда он смотрел на Брока.

— О нет, я не могу забрать его, — говорит она, поднимая глаза на Брока. — Пожалуйста, оно твое.

— Он так и не подарил мне его.

— Но он купил его для тебя. Пожалуйста. — Она протягивает коробочку с кольцом ему. — Сохрани его.

Брок забирает ее, невольно поворачивая в пальцах.  
— Ты видела его?

— Я помогала его выбирать.

Конечно. Джек скрывал от нее всего один секрет.

— Когда это было? — глухо спрашивает он.

— В прошлом году. Сразу как только в Вашингтоне узаконили однополые браки.

Брок горько фыркает.

— Я не знаю, почему он ждал столько времени, — говорит она, глядя на него с жалостью. И он решает, что ему больше не нравится этот разговор.

— Это уже не важно, — бормочет он.

На мгновение ему хочется вернуть коробочку Дине и забыть о ее существовании. В конце концов он опускает ее в карман, чтобы страдать до конца своих дней.

— Послушай, даже без учета этого, — она указывает подбородком на его карман, — ты для нас не какой-то посторонний парень. Не просто сосед. Ты семья. Ты дорог нам всем.

— Конечно, — говорит он без веры. Не потому, что думает, что она лжет. Может быть, сейчас она всерьез имеет это в виду, но он знает, как бывает с такими заявлениями — как будто два старых друга сталкиваются спустя годы и объявляют, что им надо встретиться за кофе, чтобы наверстать упущенное. И никогда больше не встречаются.

*

Брок не помнил, что его спровоцировало. Может быть, что-то из сказанного Джеком, или сделанного, какой-то жест или закатанные глаза. Он даже не помнил, о чем шел разговор.

Он помнил, что была осень, и солнце уже садилось, несмотря на ранний час. Джек сидел в кресле, задрав ноги на кофейный столик, и слушал The Rolling Stones. Он помнил громкий звук удара, когда тыльная сторона его ладони соединилась с лицом Джека, помнил, как от силы удара у того запрокинулась голова. Он помнил парализующий ужас, охвативший его, когда до него дошло, что за хрень он только что сотворил; грохот пульса в ушах заглушал голос Мика Джаггера, повторявшего _paint it, paint it black_.

Он не помнил реакцию Джека, смотрел ли он вообще на Джека или на свои дрожавшие руки. Он помнил, что бросился в ванную и какое-то время просидел на краю ванны. Помнил, что было темно, когда он вышел из ванной, что его тошнило и он был голоден, что в гостиной все так же играли The Rolling Stones.

Он сразу лег в кровать, но не заснул. Лежал в темноте и слушал. Когда музыка стихла, скрипнуло кресло, по коридору прошли тяжелые шаги Джека, закрылась дверь ванной и зашумел душ. Брок ждал, гадая, увидит ли он Джека или тот проведет ночь на диване, или вообще где-то в другом месте.

Скрипнула дверь ванной, и шаги Джека снова зазвучали в коридоре, приближаясь к спальне. Брок с облегчением выдохнул. Дверь в спальню открылась, и он повернул голову к темному силуэту Джека.

— Все еще злишься на меня? — спросил Джек.

Брок не мог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить, что он не злился, по крайней мере, не на Джека, так что он просто покачал головой. Только тогда Джек вошел в комнату и убрал стопку сложенных вещей в шкаф.

Брок наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, как тяжелый комок в горле медленно отступает, позволяя наконец сказать:  
— Прости.

— Принято, — коротко ответил Джек. Он так и стоял спиной к кровати, что-то ища в шкафу.

Брок покачал головой, зная, что произошедшее нельзя просто замести под ковер.  
— Клянусь, я не хотел стать еще одним козлом, который заставляет тебя проходить через это дерьмо.

Это заставило Джека замереть. Он повернулся и взглянул на Брока.  
— Еще одним?

Брок нахмурился.  
— Ты говорил, что твои предыдущие отношения были насильственными.

Растерянность исчезла с лица Джека.  
— Так и было. — Он наконец закрыл двери шкафа, отказавшись от мысли найти пропажу. Он лег рядом с Броком, приподнявшись на локте. — Что, ради всего святого, заставило тебя думать, что это я подвергался насилию?

Брок растерянно моргнул. Он вспомнил, что видел, как удобно лежащий с ним в одних трусах и майке мужчина убивал голыми руками. Это ни в коем случае не означало, что такой человек, как Джек, не мог быть подвергнут насилию, что Брок только что доказал, однако это на самом деле было сложно представить.

— Полагаю, это расплата за то, что я был мудаком большую часть своей жизни. Можно сказать, что я это заслужил, — продолжил Джек, когда Брок ничего не ответил. — Я работал над собой. Я больше не веду себя так. И тебе не стоит. Мы можем обойтись без этого.

— Я не хочу быть таким. — Брок с трудом сглотнул и поправился: — Я не буду.

Он не хотел быть наказанием за постыдное прошлое Джека. Хотел бы он сказать, что это больше не повторялось.

*

Гостиная кажется пустой без вещей Джека. В пыли на полке осталось большое прямоугольное пятно от проигрывателя. Книжный шкаф абсолютно пуст. У Брока звенит в ушах от тишины.

Он включает телевизор, но бесконечный поток рекламы так раздражает его, что он снова его выключает. Он решает взять из спальни ноутбук — если ничего интересного не найдется на YouTube, он может послушать собственную музыку.

Когда он входит в спальню, его взгляд падает на шкаф, и он меняет планы. Достает из мусорного пакета непомеченные диски и садится возле ноута со стаканом виски. Вставляет первый диск в дисковод.

Это оказывается старая подборка, которую Джек слушал в машине. Брок неожиданно вспоминает собственные диски из старой шевроле. Наверное, он швырнул их в коробку после продажи машины и забыл про них.

Брок запускает диск. Знакомые ноты заставляют его фыркнуть, но без радости.

Каковы шансы, что первой в списке будет “Paint It, Black” The Rolling Stones?

Он садится, откинувшись на спину, позволяя музыке заполнить тишину, и достает из кармана бархатную коробочку. Открывает ее и смотрит на кольцо.

Разве он может винить Джека за сомнения? Их отношения не были такими, какими они хотели их видеть. Черт, да Брок сам бы на себе не женился.

Он закрывает коробочку и швыряет в ящик. Морщась, делает глоток виски — вкус по-прежнему кажется ему ужасным — и запрокидывает голову с закрытыми глазами.

_Я вижу вереницу машин, и все они выкрашены в черный цвет,  
Цветы и моя любовь никогда не вернутся ко мне. _

*

— Как это случилось? — спрашивает доктор, перевязывая зашитую рану над его ключицей.

Брок бы пожал плечами, если бы мог ими двигать.  
— Я отвлекся.

— Повезло, что нож не задел шею.

— Я в этом не уверен, — бормочет он.

Она пронзает его жестким взглядом, и он улыбается, чтобы смягчить свои слова. Может быть, она сочтет это шуткой. Она ничего не говорит, только подходит к медицинскому шкафу и достает пузырек с таблетками, больше, чем в прошлый раз. Брок не успевает спрятать ухмылку, когда она отдает ему таблетки, и она это замечает.

— Они тебе не помогут, — бормочет она.

— Что? — переспрашивает он, не уверенный, что правильно расслышал.

Она садится за стол и только потом смотрит ему в глаза. Кивает на пузырек у него в рук.  
— Они не от твоей боли. Здесь ты помощи не найдешь. Но я могу кого-нибудь порекомендовать.

— Для моего заштопанного плеча? — Брок приподнимает брови. — Что тут можно порекомендовать, акупунктуру?

Она достает из сумочки визитку и протягивает ему. Брок хмурится, когда видит слово «психотерапевт».

— Это что, гребаная шутка?

— У меня были такие пациенты, капитан, травившие себя обезболивающими, несмотря на отсутствие ранений.

Брок кивает на свежую повязку.  
— У меня ранение.

Он разрывает визитку пополам и оставляет на столе, перед тем как покинуть кабинет.


	7. Зимний Солдат

Брок сидел в кресле, глядя, как Джек разжигает огонь. Закончив, он отполз усесться у ног Брока.

Это не было так странно, когда он делал это в присутствии всего отряда и больше сидеть было негде. Но даже тогда парни над ним смеялись, называя верным псом Брока, а потом продолжали сыпать шуточками про щенков. Они всегда звучали добродушно, ну или Брок предпочитал так думать. По крайней мере, казалось, что Джека они не задевают, и он порой даже усмехался, если шутка выходила особенно хорошей.

Правда, однажды Брок услышал от Фостера слова «течная сука». Это было не самым гадким, что Джек с Броком слышали от парней. Но в тот конкретный раз Фостер не знал, что Брок его слышит, и он никогда не осмеливался говорить такое им в глаза. Позже с ним произошел несчастный случай из-за неудачно кинутой гранаты. Официально никто так и не узнал, откуда она прилетела.

Но сейчас они были наедине, и кресло Брока не было единственным. В выборе Джека сидеть на полу у его ног было что-то покорное, и заставляло Брока испытывать смешанные чувства. Он хотел запустить пальцы в волосы Джека, прижать его голову к своему бедру, как будто он был псом — его псом. Это было странно, и Брок не был уверен, что ему это нравилось.

— Они не перестанут смеяться над тобой, если ты продолжишь так делать, — сказал он, вместо этого сжимая руки на собственных бедрах.

— Мне все равно, — последовал спокойный ответ Джека. — Мне здесь нравится.

На мгновение громкий треск привлек внимание Брока к огню, и его взгляд тут же вернулся к макушке Джека.

— Когда ты впервые понял, — спросил он более тихим и хриплым голосом, — что любишь меня?

Казалось невозможным спрашивать об этом, но Брок больше не мог игнорировать ясные сигналы. Он не хотел их игнорировать.

— Когда спас тебя от превращения в чей-то изуродованный научный эксперимент, — без колебаний ответил Джек. Никаких отрицаний или фальшивых объяснений; простое признание того, о чем они оба уже знали некоторое время, но пока не обсуждали вслух.

Брок приподнял брови.  
— Мы едва знали друг друга. Черт побери, ты меня козлом назвал.

— Ага. — Джек приподнял уголок рта. — Но когда всё кончилось, я понял, что готов был умереть там за тебя. Можешь считать это дурацким влечением к самому красивому мужчине, каких я когда-либо видел.

Брок ничего не ответил, слишком удивленный. Его внешность открыто хвалили только пьяные женщины, по возрасту годившиеся ему в матери, и мужчины, которые не были так хороши, как Джек, и он не хотел думать ни о ком из них.

— Когда ты понял? — спросил Джек, когда молчание затянулось.

Первым побуждением Брока было рассмеяться и солгать что-нибудь вроде «ты меня не так понял». Но это было не честно. Что ему было терять?

Однако, вместо того, чтобы ответить, он выдохнул с нервным смешком:  
— Я настолько очевиден?

Джек повернул голову посмотреть на него.  
— Погоди, нет, я спрашивал, когда ты понял, что я люблю тебя, но мне нравится, куда ты клонишь.

На его лице ничего не отражалось, но он явно боролся со смехом, Брок знал это. Джек был умным, умнее, чем позволял видеть, и Брок понял, что его разыграли.

— Нет, ты врешь, — сказал он, его голос был низким от веселья. — Ну и ладно, я тебе не скажу.

— О нет, продолжай, пожалуйста.

Джек уложил голову Броку на бедро, и тот никогда не думал, что такой жест может стать его слабостью. Его ладонь погладила щетину Джека раньше, чем он успел это осознать.

— Помнишь ту дыру в Китае?

Джек нахмурился.  
— Но там ничего не случилось. Тебя подстрелили, и ты проспал десять часов.

— Вот именно.

Брок не стал пояснять, а Джек не стал расспрашивать, хотя наверняка не понял, что такого особенного там было. Но его черты разгладились, и они сидели так дальше в тишине, с головой Джека на бедре Брока, и с ладонью Брока на щеке Джека, пока за ними не прибыл отряд эвакуации.

*

Фостер первым заметил, или обратил внимание. Это не имело значения — важно было то, что Брок этого не видел, пока кто-то другой не показал ему это.

Из-за хреновой разведки они оказались в хреновой ситуации. ЩИТ отправил стандартный отряд на базу, где оказалась куда более серьезная охрана, и даже если бы Коллинзу удалось хакнуть их камеры безопасности и связь, они все равно сильно проигрывали в численности. Чьи-то головы полетят из-за этого, и Брок предпочел бы, чтобы это не коснулось его людей.

Чудом было, что их еще не обнаружили в комнате, где они забаррикадировались. Они прятались за столом, на котором Джек установил винтовку, охраняя дверь.

— И что теперь? — спросил Фостер с осуждением в голосе, как будто в случившемся был виноват Брок.

— Я открыт для предложений, — огрызнулся Брок.

— Как насчет того, чтобы позволить кому-то из них подстрелить тебя, а с остальными разберется твой личный Зимний Солдат? — Фостер бросил взгляд на Джека.

Брок был слишком потрясен сравнением, чтобы мгновенно ответить.

— Как насчет того, чтобы я подстрелил тебя? — отозвался Джек равнодушным голосом, не отрывая взгляда от двери.

— Не понимаю, как нам это поможет.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Я понимаю.

Брок жестом велел ему успокоиться. Джек невзлюбил Фостера с самого начала — конечно, он всех не любил поначалу, но со временем неприязнь у него осталась только к Фостеру. Брок его совершенно не винил, но ему было нужно, чтобы эти двое вели себя цивилизованно на задании — они могут подраться в нерабочее время.

— На самом деле это хорошая идея, — сказал он. — Коллинз, отправь сигнал бедствия. Нам нужен Зимний Солдат.

*

Он тоже увидел это на обратном пути. Джек по привычке сел напротив него, и так получилось, что Зимний сел рядом с ним. Сходство было поразительным, и Брок не мог понять, как не видел этого раньше. Они оба не только обладали крепкими телами и длинными темными волосами, но еще и одинаково хмурились. Оба сидели в одинаковой позе, чуть расставив ноги и сложив руки на колени; пальцы Джека были перепачканы в крови, как и металлический кулак Зимнего.

Джек не только выглядел как он, он еще и был для Брока тем, кем Зимний Солдат был для Пирса. Брок знал, что может приказать ему убить кого угодно в машине — может быть, за исключением Зимнего — и тот это сделает. Он без колебаний нападет на своих соратников только потому, что так приказал Брок.

Джек поднял на него взгляд от своих обрезанных перчаток, в которых изучал маленькую дырку, и его нахмуренное лицо разгладилось. Он не улыбнулся — он редко когда улыбался — но в его взгляде появилось мягкое выражение, когда он поймал глаза Брока, совсем как у Зимнего, когда тот смотрел на Пирса. У Брока в животе потеплело; он никогда прежде с такой силой не хотел взять Джека, пометить его. Схватить и бросить на землю к своим ногам, где было его место.

Джек приподнял уголок рта, как будто наверняка знал, о чем думает Брок. Возможно, что-то из его мыслей отразилось на лице. Он тихо прочистил горло и отвернулся, притворившись, что вовсе не пялился до этого, но всего на мгновение.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Джека, тот уже вернулся к своим перчаткам и пытался их снять. Красные пальцы контрастировали с чистыми ладонями. Пальцы художника, как говорили некоторые, — длинные и изящные. Как у Зимнего. Брок задумался, назвали бы эти люди убийство художественным искусством.

Между ними, однако, существовала значительная разница. У Зимнего не было выбора; он был диким зверем с промытыми мозгами, готовым сорваться в любой момент. Волк, пойманный и вымуштрованный пытками до повиновения. Джек Брока выбрал. Не так, как собаки, в отличие от того, что болтали в их отряде; он скорее был независимым котом, чьи доверие и уважение нужно было заслужить.

Две значительные разницы, поправил себя Брок, глядя, как Джек пристраивает на Зимнего его тефлоновую маску.

*

Джек нервно улыбнулся, но не открыл глаз, когда Брок расчесал его волосы пальцами, чтобы они больше не были зализаны назад, а свободно упали ему на лицо.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— Я же сказал, что это сюрприз.

Брок взял маску Зимнего и накрыл ею лицо Джека. Джек нахмурился, когда маска была застегнута на его шее, но Брок не позволил ему открыть глаза. Он сделал шаг назад, чтобы оценить получившийся образ. У него перехватило дыхание. Джек в одной только маске, голышом, сидел на их кровати, _готовый подчиняться._

— Можешь открыть глаза.

Джек подчинился и тут же потянулся коснуться маски, хотя, должно быть, уже понял, что это такое. Он поднял глаза, в которых читался упрек. Не ожидая такой реакции, Брок тоже нахмурился.

— Что не так?

— Это что, ролевая игра? — Яд в голосе Джека обжег как пощечина. — Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я притворялся _этой тварью?_

Брок выругался себе под нос. Джек никогда не звал Зимнего тварью.

Брок никогда раньше не замечал в нем ревности.

Он шагнул меж ног Джека и взял его лицо в руки.  
— Нет, это не ролевая игра. Это не имеет к нему никакого отношения, это все связано с тобой и тем, что представляет собой эта маска.

Упрек в глазах Джека сменился растерянностью с каплей недоверия.

— Подчинение, — пояснил Брок. — Ты для меня сделаешь что угодно, да?

Недовольство пропало с лица Джека, и он кивнул. Брока пронзило ошеломляющее чувство гордости, когда он подумал, что Зимнему для согласия требовалось промывать мозги, заставлять, тогда как Джек просто выполнит его приказ. От этого жар в его животе разлился быстрее чем от чего либо.

У полумаски обнаружился серьезный недостаток, который он должен был предусмотреть: она перекрывала доступ ко рту и шее Джека, которая была любимой частью тела Брока. Вместо этого он прижался губами к маске, в том месте, под которым скрывались губы Джека, просто чтобы узнать, на что это похоже. Хорошо, что он выполоскал ее в антисептике, когда «позаимствовал»; кто знает, с чем эта штука соприкасалась.

Это ничем не отличалось от поцелуя любого другого предмета. Тефлон был прохладным и неподатливым под его губами, но его взволновало, как Джек поддался ему, запрокидывая голову, как будто хотел вернуть поцелуй.

Брок отстранился и резким кивком головы велел Джеку лечь, после чего оседлал его бедра, сквозь ткань штанов чувствуя его полувставший член. Он был полностью одет и планировал остаться в таком виде, чтобы еще сильнее подчеркнуть свое главенство.

Он повел ладонями вниз по груди Джека, думая, что хотел бы увидеть его в полном боевом костюме Зимнего; образ всей этой кожи, ремней и пряжек, туго обхватывающих его тело, заставил член Брока болезненно надавить на ширинку. Но взять даже одну маску было рискованно; он не знал, как будет объясняться, если его поймают с костюмом. Он наклонился и накрыл сосок Джека ртом, потерев его кончиком языка. Это заработало ему отчетливо слышный сбой в дыхании Джека. Брок почувствовал, как член Джека наливается меж их животами. Он едва отстранился, ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть Джеку в глаза. Его расширенные зрачки, судорожно сокращавшееся горло и красные пятна на щеках откровенно говорили, как его заводит быть под Броком, быть в его милости.

К счастью, Брок был очень милостивым.

— Особые пожелания? — спросил он, рассеяно играя пальцами с другим соском Джека.

Единственным ответом Джека был пристальный взгляд. Он вел себя как Зимний — как его собственная версия актива. Было приятно, с какой легкостью Джек вошел в роль, как только убедился, что дело только в нем одном.

Брок прикусил губу, скользнув пальцами вниз по ребрам Джека и остановившись на его бедре, крепко сжав его.  
— Ты можешь сказать мне, чего хочешь.

Но все, чего мог хотеть актив, — угодить своему куратору, поэтому Джек хрипло ответил:  
— Используй меня так, как любишь больше всего, _командир_.

Брок проглотил едва не сорвавшийся с губ стон и наклонился, чтобы открытым ртом поцеловать маску, чувствуя антисептик. Джек двинулся навстречу, подняв голову и прерывисто дыша, и зубы Брока коснулись тефлона, отчего маска заблестела от слюны. Брок отстранился и уставился вниз, гадая, облизывал ли Джек маску изнутри в желании целоваться.

Брок сполз с бедер Джека. Достал из тумбочки смазку и презерватив. Ему хватило одного требовательного взгляда на Джека, чтобы он согнул и широко развел колени.

Брок открыл его скользким пальцем, потом двумя. Джек просто лежал, принимая это, пока Брок не согнул пальцы и не коснулся узелка нервов внутри. Джек дернулся со сдавленным стоном, вскинув бедра ради большего. Брок очень осторожно ввел третий палец, потом принялся трахать задницу Джека, растягивая вход, а затем снова согнул пальцы и погладил его простату. Руки Джека лежали неподвижно, лишь слегка сжав пальцы. Его дыхание сбивалось, когда он качал бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы в себе. Брока нельзя было назвать беспомощным, но Джек был сильнее его, и он мог схватить его за запястье, швырнуть, придавить и взять то, что хочет. Но он не делал этого, и не стал бы делать. Он полностью отдал себя Броку и принял бы от него любые мучения.

Это заслуживало награды.

Брок вытащил пальцы и вытер об штаны. Джек приподнял голову, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными мольбы и отчаяния. Его немного успокоил лишь звук разрываемой упаковки презерватива.

Презерватив был больше для поддержания чистоты, чем для иных целей; никто из них не любил потом возиться с беспорядком. Брок раскатал его по члену и щедро смазал себя. Он забрался на Джека, двигаясь, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. Джек снова запрокинул голову, выставив подбородок словно в просьбе нового поцелуя. Его шея напряглась, горло оказалось бы открыто, если бы не ремни маски. Брок застонал, почувствовав, как мышцы Джека сжимаются вокруг его члена, привыкая к растяжению, и сжал пальцы в его волосах.

— Мой актив, — пробормотал он, и Джек издал согласный скулеж. — Весь… — Он вышел и ворвался обратно, чувствуя, как расстегнутая молния царапает кожу на бедре Джека. — ...мой.

Джек обвил его бедра ногами, вжав пятки в поясницу, вынуждая войти еще глубже. Он наконец задвигал руками, бицепсы напряглись, когда он дотянулся до плеч Брока и сжал их, впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Брок позволил его рукам отвлечь себя на минуту. Ему нравилось думать о заключенной в них силе, когда Джек был растянут на его члене, нравилось помнить, какое талантливое, опасное чудовище находится в его власти.

Он трахал Джека ровными глубокими толчками, и, как всегда, Джек принимал это, пока не заставил его двигаться быстрее. Он приподнялся на локтях, прижался лбом ко лбу Брока; его лицо было ярко-красным, из горла рвались сдавленные требовательные звуки, отправлявшиеся прямо в член Брока. У Брока не было причин отказывать ему в чем-либо, и он трахал его жесткими рывками, едва сам ухитряясь дышать.

Джек выгнулся и уронил голову на подушки. Все его тело напряглось, мышцы сдавили член Брока, выдаивая из него оргазм.

Брок все еще плавал в посторгазменном мареве, когда Джек неожиданно забился, вцепившись пальцами в маску, его грудь тяжело вздымалась от усилий набрать воздуху.

— Черт!

Он не слишком ласково сорвал с Джека маску, и тот отчаянно вдохнул. Брок обхватил ладонями его лицо, скользкое от пота и слюней, и попытался поймать взгляд его остекленевших глаз, пока ему это наконец не удалось, зрачки Джека дернулись, фокусируясь на нем.

— Ты со мной? — спросил Брок, прижимая большой палец под припухшей нижней губой Джека. — Черт побери, прости, мне так жаль.

Джек прикрыл глаза с короткой улыбкой.  
— Не надо, — выдохнул он. — Мне понравилось.

Брок с облегчением выдохнул. Скатав презерватив, он завязал его и выбросил в урну. Потом лег рядом с Джеком, блаженно вытянувшись, и потянулся к картонной коробке на тумбочке. Вытащив пару салфеток, он бросил их в лужу на животе Джека. Тот перекатился на бок лицом к нему, вытирая семя с кожи.

— Значит, маска тебе понравилась? — Брок надеялся, что не сломал ее.

— Похоже на то, — после паузы ответил Джек. — Но больше всего мне понравился ты. То, как ты на меня смотрел. Ты никогда не хотел меня так сильно.

Брок закусил губу, не зная, что сказать. Беспечная откровенность Джека никогда не уставала сбивать его с толку.

Он должен был сказать, что любит его, но по какой-то причине он промолчал. И тогда, и потом.


	8. Торг

Брок вслушивается в темный коридор. В Федеральном банке мало народу по ночам, но ему нужно быть чрезвычайно осторожным. Если его заметят, он может лишиться жизни.

Он бы хотел, чтобы это имело для него значение, но его жизнь похожа на этот коридор. Он видит перед собой только мрак; ни конца, ни надежды. Он мотает головой, словно хочет вытряхнуть эти мысли; он пришел сюда в поисках света.

Он знает маршрут наизусть, поэтому идет почти вслепую. Он знает, что делать, куда сворачивать. Еще одна аллегория его жизни. Знать бы только пункт назначения.

Он сильнее стискивает полумаску, дойдя до двери. Слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть что-то за решеткой, но он там. Брок его чувствует. Может быть, он даже смотрит. Насколько хорошо он видит в темноте?

Брок отпирает дверь, чувствуя напряжение в плечах. Он вооружен, но если Зимний решит, что ему не нравятся действия Брока, пистолет его не спасет. Но от этого по его позвоночнику прокатывается волна нервного азарта.

_Слишком любишь опасность,_ всегда говорил ему Джек.

— Заткнись, — шепчет Брок.

— Я ничего не говорил.

Звук голоса Зимнего застает его врасплох. Он не болтлив; таким же был Джек. Брок включает телефон в качестве фонарика; актив сидит на кушетке. Свет отражается в его руке и глазах. Может быть, это его свет в конце тоннеля?

— Да, ты не говорил, — соглашается Брок, поворачиваясь к стене в поисках выключателя.

При полном освещении Зимний выглядит менее впечатляющим. Бледный, с грязными волосами и усталыми глазами. Брок на мгновение задумывается, почему он не спит. Может быть, услышал, как идет Брок.

Он убирает телефон и поднимает маску. Актив смотрит на него вопросительно, но ничего не спрашивает. Он знает, что ему нельзя задавать много вопросов.

— Это не задание. — Брок осторожно приближается к нему. Он хорошо себя ведет; это всегда вознаграждается. — Это… подготовка.

Это безопасное объяснение — так он никому ничего не расскажет, потому что ему не нужно обсуждать с кем-то подготовку. Брок останавливается перед ним, но колеблется.

— Ты меня помнишь?

Зимний помнит только Пирса. Он не так часто работает со всеми остальными, чтобы воспоминания о них задерживались. Он молчит, считая, что это безопаснее любого ответа. Это любопытно, учитывая, что обычно его за игнорирование вопроса наказывают.

— Ничего страшного в любом случае, — заверяет его Брок. — Мне просто интересно.

А еще, если Зимний его не помнит, то не сможет и рассказать о нем. Но тот продолжает молчать. Он спокоен, но настороже. Не доверяет Броку. Брок не против, если смерть будет быстрой. Он не хочет часами истекать кровью на полу, пока его не обнаружит какой-нибудь гидровский техник или кто похуже. Он не сможет объяснить свое присутствие в камере Зимнего среди ночи.

Он смотрит на дверь. Может быть, ему стоит уйти. Но он проделал весь этот путь не для того, чтобы отступить в самом конце.

_Слишком любишь опасность._

_Заткнись, Джек. Ты мертв. Ты больше не можешь меня осуждать._

Он возвращает внимание к Зимнему, все это время наблюдавшему за ним, не мигая. Брок открывает маску и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Зимний не двигается и дает ему надеть маску, застегнув ремни на шее. Брок пальцами зачесывает его волосы назад, затем снимает форменную страйковскую куртку и водолазку Джека. Куртку роняет на пол, а рубашку протягивает Зимнему.

— Надень.

Тот без колебаний подчиняется, и блеск его руки прячется под черной тканью. Что-то все равно не так… Его глаза неправильного цвета. Брок забыл об этом; хотел бы он быть более подготовленным, хотя сама идея прийти сюда была безумной, потому он и решил действовать спонтанно.

— Закрой глаза.

Он выключает половину света. Теперь почти идеально — в полумраке черты лица Зимнего не такие резкие, и Брок может представить вместо него чье-то еще лицо, спрятанное полумаской. Он встает между разведенными ногами, берет его лицо в ладони и приподнимает, чтобы лучше видеть. Расчесывает пальцами его волосы.

— Обними меня. — Веки Зимнего вздрагивают, и он добавляет: — Держи глаза закрытыми.

Зимний медленно поднимает руки и сжимает бедра Брока. Тот закатывает глаза, ругая себя за неясные инструкции. Он берет запястья Зимнего — одно тверже и холоднее второго, но он старается не зацикливаться на этом — и ведет себе за спину.

— Вот так.

Зимний понимает смысл и кладет живую руку Броку на поясницу. Тот не чувствует прикосновение металла, и до Брока доходит, что Зимний специально не касается его голой кожи искусственной рукой. Эта предусмотрительность удивляет больше, чем его спокойствие. Может быть, это из-за недавнего стирания памяти.

— Скажи: «Ты слишком любишь опасность. Это тебя убьет». Нет, прошепчи это.

На его лице появляется озадаченность.  
— Ты слишком любишь опасность. Это тебя убьет.

Звучание его тихого, приглушенного маской шепота достаточно похож на голос Джека, и это заставляет Брока улыбнуться.

— Ну, может быть, не сегодня, а? — бормочет он. — Ты похож на него. Хотя загореть не помешало бы.

Он наклоняется и обнимает Зимнего за плечи. Запах дезодоранта Джека смешивается с запахом немытых волос, но это максимум, что Брок может получить в попытке снова оказаться в объятиях Джека, и ему этого достаточно.

— Черт, мне не хватает тебя, — шепчет он. — Почему ты ушел? У нас же были планы, черт тебя побери. Кто так поступает? — Он чувствует, как Зимний напрягается. — Не отвечай на это.

Он со вздохом закрывает глаза. Всего на мгновение он позабыл, с кем находится. Он с трудом сглатывает пересохшим горлом, но это мало помогает.

— Скажи, что любишь меня. — Он чувствует, как горят у него щеки; ему стыдно, несмотря на то, что Зимний этого не запомнит.

— Я люблю тебя.

Хриплый шепот, знакомый запах, держащая его сильная рука едва-едва не вызывают у него рыдания, но его глаза остаются сухими. Он тихо хмыкает от такой неожиданности.

— Я знаю, — бормочет он.

Он всегда знал. Он знал до того, как Джек сказал ему.

Его веселье длится недолго. Он с трудом держится, но он получил то, за чем пришел. Зимний не превратится в Джека волшебным образом, как бы Брок этого не жаждал. Он спихивает с себя его руки и отступает на шаг.

Чары развеиваются не сразу. Зимний все еще очень похож на Джека с зачесанными назад длинными волосами и частично скрытым лицом. Брок понимает, что, скорее всего, никогда больше не сможет смотреть на него как раньше, однако не жалеет ни секунды, как бы убого не выглядело то, что он сделал.

Он приказывает активу снять водолазку и сам снимает с него маску. Ему нужно вернуть ее обратно в хранилище. Он одевается и идет к двери, гася по дороге свет.

— Подготовка окончена, — бросает он через плечо. — Ложись спать.

Он запирает дверь, когда слышит голос Зимнего:  
— Твоя форма.

— Что?

— Я помню твою форму. Ты из Страйка.

Брок всматривается сквозь решетку в темноту камеры, пока до него не доходит, что это ответ на заданный им вопрос. Он кивает.  
— Да.

Он с час сидит в припаркованной у банка машине. Смотрит на вход расфокусированными глазами. На заднем плане играют The Rolling Stones. Его зубы терзают нижнюю губу, пока не прокусывают кожу, и его рот заполняет вкус крови.

*

— С возвращением, сэр. Операция прошла успешно.

Брок хмурится в нависающее над ним лицо.  
— Какая операция?  
У него охрипший голос.

— Вас подстрелили.

Воспоминания о задании всплывают в голове, пока врач прикрепляет к нему несколько машин. Похоже, он отключился на обратном пути. Он надеется, что одно из устройств накачает его морфием; боль в правой лодыжке пробивается в его мозг даже сквозь наркотический туман. Врач натянуто улыбается ему и уходит из комнаты.

Ему не дают много времени поразмышлять о задании; вскоре раздаются приближающиеся к его двери торопливые шаги и приглушенные голоса. Он осторожно двигается, чтобы смотреть в ее сторону.

Дверь распахивается, и входит Ситвелл. На его лице нейтральное выражение, но Брок чувствует, что он недоволен. Врач остается в проходе, глядя на них с видимым беспокойством.

— Какого черта, Рамлоу? Нестись прямо навстречу огню?!

Брок хмурится.  
— Я играл роль приманки.

— Командиры не бывают приманками.

— Я пытаюсь защитить своих людей, насколько это возможно, уверен, что ты это понимаешь. — Брок не уверен в этом, потому что Ситвелл обычно работает в одиночку; он просто хочет ткнуть его в это лицом. — К тому же, меня прикрывал Бартон, так что это его вина.

— И дело не только в этом задании, — продолжает Ситвелл, как будто Брок ничего не сказал. — Ты и раньше вел себя самоубийственно безрассудно; чудо, что тебя задело только сейчас.

Брок пыхтит.  
— Кто сказал?

— Агент Фостер.

— Что он знает? Он сидел на бумажной работе в наказание. — Если Фостер думал, что может оскорблять старшего по званию, даже мертвого — особенно мертвого, — безо всяких последствий, он сильно ошибся.

— Ему докладывает твой отряд.

Брок матерится про себя. Мерсье, зашивая его, сказала, что ей придется доложить об этом, но он подумал, что она отправит рапорт напрямую Ситвеллу. Фостер наверняка сгустил краски.

Ситвел подается вперед и опускает голос.  
— Мне жаль тебя. Правда. Но ты выходишь за рамки. Я уже предупреждал тебя, и больше не стану тебя прикрывать.

Брок стискивает кулаки под одеялом, сердито глядя в ответ, раздраженный угрозами, пока он лежит на больничной койке.

— Достаточно, агент Ситвелл.

Все каменеют от звука нового голоса. Брок смотрит на дверь. За спиной доктора стоит Александр Пирс.

Ситвел выпрямляется.  
— Директор.

Доктор шагает в сторону, чтобы впустить его. Он с улыбкой смотрит на Брока, но в его лице читается что-то печальное.

— Я могу поговорить с капитаном Рамлоу наедине?

Ситвелл с доктором переглядываются и выходят за дверь. В палате повисает тишина, нарушаемая только гулом работающих машин. Брок разжимает кулаки. Благодушное поведение Пирса не должно действовать так успокаивающе.

— Фостер, должно быть, нарассказывал каких-то ужасов, раз это вас обеспокоило, сэр.

Пирс, продолжая улыбаться, поворачивается к инфузионному насосу.  
— Не больше того, что я слышал о тебе в последние недели. Мне стоило нанести тебе визит намного раньше. — Он уменьшает количество поступающего в вены Брока морфия. — Надеюсь, ты не против; я бы предпочел, чтобы ты слушал меня с ясной головой.

— Конечно, сэр.

Пирс садится на край кровати, и Брок приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Но Пирс смотрит не на него, а на дверь.

— Мы понесли невосполнимую потерю, — печально говорит он. — Джек Роллинз был хорошим агентом. Искренне преданным нашему делу.

Брок неожиданно не в силах смотреть на Пирса. Он фиксирует свой взгляд поверх его плеча.

— Я не виню тебя за твои чувства, — продолжает Пирс. — Но, Брок, мы не можем позволить себе потерять и тебя.

— Я знаю, сэр, — хрипло отвечает Брок.

Пирс наконец поворачивается к нему лицом; он больше не улыбается.  
— Не забывай, чему я тебя учил. Боль, которую ты сейчас чувствуешь, является неотъемлемой частью жизни. Не позволяй ей ослаблять тебя. Используй ее, чтобы стать сильнее.

Он смотрит на Брока, словно ждет, что тот кивнет и поведет себя, как подобает хорошему лидеру. И Брок хочет этого — он никогда не хотел разочаровывать его. Но справиться со смертью Джека ему оказалось не под силу, и где-то по дороге он потерял и самого себя.

— Я не знаю как, — шепчет он в ответ.

На лицо Пирса возвращается бледная тень улыбки, знак, что он не осуждает Брока, но хочет ему помочь.

— Подумай об агенте Роллинзе. Он был твоей силой или слабостью?

Брок обдумывает ответ.

— Обоими, — отвечает он через некоторое время.

Теперь Пирс улыбается по-настоящему. Он встает.

— Он умер ради этого мира, Брок. Не допусти, чтобы его жертва была напрасной. — Он увеличивает поступление морфия. — Теперь отдыхай.

После его ухода Брок чувствует себя более спокойным и уравновешенным, чем за последние несколько месяцев.


	9. Звезды

Брока отправили на больничный перед Рождеством, с очередным пузырьком обезболивающих и костылем. Дина звонит ему с приглашением провести праздник с ее семьей, и его треснувшая голень достаточно хороший повод для отказа. Она не пытается уговорить его, подтверждая, что приглашение было неискренним. Он лишний, и его присутствие только сделает отсутствие Джека еще более заметным.

Он проводит Рождество, под холодную пиццу напиваясь на диване, положив правую ногу на кофейный столик. Там он засыпает, там же и просыпается под запах кофе. Он улыбается и зовет Джека, думая, что это он, пока не оглядывается на пустую кухню. До него доходит, что запах кофе ему приснился.

Не самый приятный момент.

Он проводит новогодний день как любой другой, стараясь не думать о том, что начинает год без Джека. Он возвращается в январе, но занимается бумажной работой, пока заживают внутренние повреждения от пули.

Сидеть целый день на заднице и дома было плохо, но офисная работа вообще сводит его с ума. Фостер ухмыляется каждый раз, когда они проходят мимо друг друга в коридоре, и Брок не может избавиться от ощущения, что в чем-то проиграл ему.

Через неделю сидения за столом Брок решает, что достаточно отчаялся, чтобы выпросить у Ситвелла какую-нибудь работенку в поле, так что он хромает в его кабинет. Ситвелл разговаривает по телефону, пытаясь в то же время ответить на письмо, и в обычное время Брок бы ушел, чтобы вернуться позже, но сейчас он встает перед столом Ситвелла, уставившись на него немигающим взглядом, пока тот не морщится и не заканчивает разговор.

— Тебя разве не ждут отчеты для проверки, Рамлоу?

— И тебе доброе утро, — говорит Брок, стараясь не хмуриться. — Я с ними уже закончил.

Это ложь; у него в почте как минимум десяток писем, которые он даже не открывал, но он не гребаный редактор, к тому же читать, что делает _его_ отряд под руководством _Фостера_, более чем огорчительно.

Ситвелл откидывается на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Что тебе нужно?

— Моя нога полностью работает. — Брок двигает ею влево и вправо в качестве демонстрации. — Я наверняка могу заняться чем-то ещё?

— Это не мне решать, поговори со своим врачом.

— Ради всего святого, Ситвелл, у меня крыша едет с этими бумажками, — рявкает он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я в конец рехнулся?

Ситвелл изучает его, невпечатленный.  
— По-моему, ты уже рехнулся.

Брок закатывает глаза.  
— Да ладно тебе. Всего одно заданьице для поднятия духа? Не заставляй меня умолять. Я буду должен.

— Мне стоит послать тебя на еще одно обследование, — Ситвелл вздыхает. — Ладно. Есть кое-что. — Он подается вперед. — Фостер сопровождает Зимнего Солдата. Можешь присоединиться к ним.

Чертов Фостер… Что ж, просящие не выбирают. Брок кивает.

— И еще кое-что… Если ты подставишься и тебя убьют, клянусь, я тебя воскрешу, чтобы убить собственноручно.

Брок хмурится.  
— Ты можешь такое сделать?

— Не доводи до этого, Рамлоу.

*

По коже Брока пробегает очередная волна мурашек, когда в лицо дует порыв холодного ветра. Его термос пуст; он допил кофе с час назад, так ему было скучно.

Он искоса смотрит на Фостера, распластавшегося на животе. Тот за последние полчаса не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, следя в бинокль за городом.

— Ты его видишь?

Фостер отвечает не сразу.

— Нет.

Его голос полон раздражения. Наверное, из-за того, что Брок ведет себя как шестилетка в загородной поездке. Скучное лежание на пенке, расстеленной по мерзлой земле, и ожидание возвращения Зимнего потеряло все очарование через двадцать минут, и Брок уже начал жалеть, что выпросил у Ситвелла это задание. Когда он сидел за бумажной работой в офисе, ему хоть было чем заняться. Сейчас он находится здесь неофициально, и даже снаряжение выдали только на одного человека. Пистолет и нож у него на бедре — его собственные.

— Можно мне твой кофе?

— Нет.

Ну и ладно. Брок все равно не хочет пить из термоса Фостера. Ему просто скучно. Он толкает Фостера в плечо и протягивает ладонь:

— Дай бинокль.

Фостер раздраженно ворчит, но бинокль отдает.  
— Боже, Рамлоу, ты такой требовательный.

Броку не нравятся его слова, но он ничего не говорит. Прикладывает бинокль к глазам и осматривает город. Ни следа Зимнего. Какой-то кабак все еще открыт, и на его стену ссут пара выпивох. Помимо них нет никаких признаков человеческой жизни. Это хорошо. Легче будет потом прибраться за Зимним.

Он вздыхает. Хоть за Зимним и закрепилась слава неуловимого призрака, однако за ней стоит команда загруженных работой оперативников, подчищающих за ним все следы. Брок подозревает, что порой Зимний оставляет следы нарочно. Хотя не знает, по какой причине.

Он рассеянно отмечает, что Фостер наблюдает за ним, но не обращает на него внимания, пытаясь обнаружить Зимнего. Он целый час умирал от скуки, теперь очередь Фостера.

— Он не скоро еще вернется, — говорит Фостер.

Он прав; Зимний, судя по всему, еще даже не начал выполнение задания, а из города на их холм ему предстоит еще долгая дорога.

— Я оставил еду в машине. Можешь принести?

Брок моргает, медленно опуская бинокль, но все еще не смотрит на Фостера.

— Я твой чертов командир, а не мальчик на побегушках, — рычит он. — Ты все время это забываешь.

Фосстер раздраженно выдыхает.  
— Может быть, но я возглавляю эту операцию.

— И что, я по-прежнему выше тебя по званию. Ты голодный, ты и неси.

Он чувствует движение, когда Фостер с кряхтением поднимается на ноги. Слышит, как он бормочет что-то себе под нос, но не заостряет внимание. Они никогда не подружатся; Фостер вечно будет злиться на то, что Брок получил место командира вперед него, несмотря на то, что был моложе и менее опытным, а Брок никогда не станет одобрять то, как Фостер ведет себя с новичками, однако обычно им удается сохранять вежливость во время работы. Фостер нарывается с самой смерти Джека, но Брок может быть — должен быть — выше этого.

Под сапогам Фостера скрипит снег, когда он идет к припаркованной в паре метров от них машине. Брок откладывает бинокль и садится. После того, как Фостер заговорил о еде, Брок теперь тоже хочет есть.

Снег мерцает под полной луной, отчего ночью светло как днем. Брок следит, как темная фигура Фостера идет к машине и обратно. Он прищуривается. Фостер держит одну маленькую упаковку.

— Почему ты всё не принес? — спрашивает Брок.

— Почему бы тебе самому не сходить за своей едой, командир? — огрызается Фостер.

Брок стискивает кулаки. Джек бы уже схватил Фостера за горло. Если бы это был кто угодно другой, Брок бы не пытался сохранять спокойствие. Дело было не в том, что он боялся Фостера, который был намного крупнее его. Дело было в том, что он знал: Фостер не отступится, а драться на задании с Зимним было не самой разумной вещью. Брок стал командиром не за то, что терял самообладание в поле.

Он не настолько уж голоден, но это хоть какое-то занятие, поэтому он встает. Фостер замирает на середине движения, увидев это. Может быть, готовится к драке, но Брок проходит мимо и идет к машине.

Ящик с пайками стоит открытый на заднем сиденье, как будто Фостер ждал, что Брок пойдет к нему, или планировал сам вернуться за добавкой. Брок не тратит время на догадки. Похоже, что Фостер забрал себе фруктовые батончики, так что Брок вытаскивает крекеры. У них не будет горячей еды, пока они не вернутся на перевалочный пункт, но даже там Фостер может не захотеть поделиться. Может быть, выделит Броку батончик мюсли.

Он слышит знакомый хлопок выстрела с глушителем, как только поворачивается, чтобы идти назад. Он замирает, глядя на Фостера, не шевельнувшегося с того места посреди дороги к их точке наблюдения. Он держит пистолет направленным на Брока. У того бегут по коже мурашки. Его подстрелили? Он опускает взгляд туда, куда целится Фостер. Прямо над его поясом дырка. В лунном свете поблескивает кровь, стекает по гладкой ткани его черной парки, впитывается в брюки и окрашивает снег под ним. Он пытается шагнуть, и болевые рецепторы догоняют реальность. Его внутренности горят как в лаве.

— Ты труп, — сообщает он Фостеру тихим и отдаленно звучащим голосом.

Фостер уже шагает к нему, все еще держа пистолет наготове. Тело Брока накрывает шок, колени подламываются, руки взлетают, цепляются за Фостера в поиске помощи у того самого человека, который в него выстрелил. Фостер держит его, обняв за пояс, помогает опуститься, не слишком сильно ударившись о землю.

— Что не так, командир? Я думал, тебе нравится, когда в тебя стреляют, — тихо говорит он, но дыхание у него сиплое. — Конечно, начальство огорчится, что Зимний тебя застрелил, но я же не мог никак его остановить, правда?

Пока Брок сквозь туман в голове пытается понять, что происходит, Фостер укладывает его на живот; тающий снег пропитывает его штаны. Это неправильно. Так он быстрее истечет кровью.

— Нет, — говорит он в попытке исправить это.

— Заткнись, и я сохраню тебе жизнь.

Осознание, что сейчас произойдет, подкрадывается к нему еще до того, как руки Фостера тянут пояс его штанов. Брок выбрасывает руки вперед, пытаясь уползти, но Фостер бьет его по затылку чем-то острым и тяжелым, и на мгновение у него темнеет перед глазами.

Когда он приходит в себя, Фостер удерживает его, сдавив рукой запястье, а голенями зафиксировав его икры. Второй рукой он стаскивает с Брока штаны и трусы до колен, и Брок… столбенеет. Он не может пошевелиться, и часть его думает, что это просто сон, всего лишь очередной кошмар, каких у него и до этого было множество, к тому же все кажется нереальным. Он чувствует влажность тающего под ним снега, голая кожа на пояснице немеет от холода, и прикосновение руки в перчатке к его заднице фактически не улавливается. Затем Фостер смещается, и что-то холодное и металлическое скользит по запястью Брока. Он пытается сфокусировать взгляд на этом.

У Фостера что-то на запястье — его рука двигается, когда другой он тянет бедра Брока вверх, и лунный свет выхватывает циферблат часов. Брок узнает серебряный инкрустированный корпус, черный циферблат, даже шрифт цифр. Он едва ощущает боль в ране за гневом, растекающимся в груди.

— Это часы Джека!

Фостер усмехается.  
— Правда? Они были в моем столе, так что, думаю, они мои. — Он сплевывает, и у Брока все переворачивается внутри, когда липкая влага падает на его анус. — Не волнуйся о часах, командир, это не единственное, что я планирую у него забрать.

Если до этого Брок почти не дышал, то сейчас он сердито пыхтит и ворочается под Фостером, пытаясь схватить часы свободной рукой. Фостер просовывает руку под него и впивается пальцами в рану. Брок воет и брыкается, когда его ослепляет жгучая боль. Его задница врезается во что-то горячее и твердое. Фостер стонет, прижимаясь этим… своим членом… к Броку, притираясь к нему. Брок опять каменеет, не в силах вдохнуть. Он думает о Джеке, потом о Зимнем. Он может кричать сколько угодно, его никто не услышит. Никто не придет на помощь.

— Жадная шлюха, — выдыхает Фостер. — У тебя давно никого не было, да? С тех пор, как твой драгоценный Джеки сдох. Ты наверняка соскучился. Тебе его хватало, командир? Надо было сразу ко мне прийти, я бы так хорошо тебя отделал.

Брока захлестывает очередная волна гнева, выжигая парализовавший его страх. Он прерывисто вдыхает, когда палец Фостера вдавливается в мягкую плоть его задницы, и с силой прикусывает нижнюю губу, позволяя боли взбодрить себя. Это не кошмар. Это реальность. Это происходит на самом деле. Фостер играет с его задницей, оскорбляя Джека, а Брок… а Брок ему позволяет.

На хрен. Он уже не двадцатилетний пацан, у которого почти не было мышц в теле. Он в состоянии позаботиться о себе; он убивал людей крупнее Фостера. Он неоднократно одерживал верх над Фостером на тренировках. Он не позволит этому случиться, никогда больше.

Его мысли скачут в попытках найти выход из ситуации. У него на поясе висел пистолет, что с ним? Он пытается оглянуться, не выдав себя, но внимание Фостера занято его задницей.

Пустая кобура лежит в снегу рядом с ним. Должно быть, Фостер избавился от пистолета, пока Брок был в отключке. Сердце пропускает удар, когда рядом с кобурой он замечает рукоятку тактического ножа.

Фостер кряхтит, перенося вес на руку, которой он держит Брока, давя его запястье, и Брок захлебывается криком. Второй рукой Фостер сжимает его ягодицу, и тело Брока пронзает боль, когда Фостер тянет его к своему паху. Обжигающая волна выстреливает от раны в животе, накрывает его легкие, его сердце, но Брок принимает ее. Он помнит наставления Пирса. Не давай боли ослабить тебя. Черпай из нее силу.

Он чувствует покрывающее его тело Фостера, шею щекочет горячее дыхание. По коже бегут мурашки, и он осознает, как ему холодно. Мышцы дрожат от напряжения, в котором его удерживают — ноги разведены, задница вздернута — если бы Фостер его не держал, он бы рухнул ничком. Он не может рисковать схватить нож сейчас, когда все внимание Фостера сосредоточено на нем; его нужно отвлечь.

— Какого хера, Фостер? — хрипит он. — Я не слишком стар для тебя?

Фостер издает удивленный смешок.  
— Я уже начал думать, что у тебя от потери крови мозги для болтовни не работают. — Брок пытается игнорировать горячий и тяжелый член, двигающийся между его ягодицами, и сосредотачивает внимание на своей руке, медленно двигающейся к кобуре. — Но ты прав, я не трахаю стариков. Но ты, Рамлоу… — Рука Фостера отпускает запястье Брока и перемещается на его затылок, тыча лицом в снег. Прощай, зрение. — Ты тот, кому удалось ускользнуть, понимаешь, о чем я? — Брок слышит ухмылку в его голосе. — Это ненадолго.

Мерзлый снег впивается в кожу его лица, но он едва ощущает это за холодом, растекающимся по внутренностям, пробирающим его до костей. Он мысленно отчитывает себя. Ему нужно отвлечь Фостера, а не себя. Заставить его говорить, но не слушать. Он продолжает двигать руку по миллиметру, хоть он больше не видит нож. Он открывает рот, набирает в него снега, дает ему растаять и сплевывает, позволяя себе говорить и дышать.

— Нет, — торопливо произносит он, когда Фостер опять тянется под него. — Нет, я не понимаю.

Он передергивается от отвращения, когда Фостер ласкает его член и яйца. Тот издает разочарованное мычание, как будто ждал, что член Брока будет налившимся, а не съежившимся, словно пытающимся втянуться внутрь.

— Я о твоих любящих суках, — выплевывает Фостер. — Мастерс вечно не давал мне подобраться слишком близко, потом появился Роллинз… Теперь твою задницу защищать некому…

Остаток его слов тонет в вопле Брока, когда Фостерс снова запускает пальцы в его рану, сгибает и проворачивает. Брок пытается справиться с болью, выбрасывает руку, возможно, слишком резко, но его пальцы скользят по рукоятке. Фостер выходит из него, и Брок чувствует, как по расщелине течет влага. Фостер смазывает себя его кровью. Еще пара сантиметров, и пальцы Брока сжимают рукоять ножа. Он выдыхает, пытается расслабиться, собраться с мыслями. Как только он ударит Фостера, у него будет всего несколько секунд, чтобы сбросить его, прежде чем пройдет первый шок. Он готовится.

Фостер перестает смазывать себя, и Брок чувствует давление головки члена на его дырку. Он забрасывает руку назад и бьет. Фостер кричит. Брок не знает, куда попал, но надеется, что в какой-нибудь важный орган. Он стискивает нож, как будто от него зависит его жизнь — потому что так оно и есть — и вскидывает плечи и бедра. Фостер теряет равновесие, но не выпускает его, не полностью, и Брок проворачивает нож под его крики, проворачивает, насколько способно двигаться его запястье.

— Слезь с меня! — требует Брок. — Слезь с меня, и я тебя не убью!

Это ложь. Фостеру конец. Броку стоило убить его давным давно.

Рука Фостера отпускает его голову, и Брок наконец-то может ее поднять. Он может приподняться на локте и повернуться, что он и делает. Фостер сжимает его руку с ножом в попытке разжать его пальцы. У Брока дрожит рука, он весь липкий от пота, но хватку не разжимает. Он тащит нож вверх, и Фостер воет от боли.

— Отпусти меня нахер, и не сдохнешь! — хрипит Брок. Ему все сложнее говорить, дышать, он чувствует, как через дырку в теле из него вытекает жизнь, но он сбросит с себя Фостера, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает в жизни.

Рука Фостера все еще на нем, но уже не стискивает. Брок спихивает с себя его ноги и встает на колени, его рука болезненно сгибается, но он не решается отпустить нож. Он разворачивается, видит сжавшегося в комок Фостера, смотрящего на него стеклянными глазами. Нож Брока погружен в его обильно кровоточащий левый бок.

— Сукин сын, — выдыхает Брок.

Он ведет ножом вверх, пока лезвие не утыкается в ребро. Тогда он вытаскивает его, отстраняется и хлопается на голую задницу. Фостер пытается отползти, его кровь течет в снег. Он хрипит что-то, несомненно, матерное. Броку нет дела. Он смотрит на кровь, думая, как красиво она выглядит на белом мерцающем снегу.

Нож выскальзывает из его руки, и Брок заваливается на спину, дрожа всем телом. Одной рукой натягивает штаны, второй зажимает рану. Думает, что ему нужен ремень, но не помнит, почему это важно. Он смотрит вверх в звездное небо.

Джек любил смотреть на звезды. Всякий раз, когда они были где-то ночью, вдвоем или с отрядом, он все время отвлекался, уставившись в небо. Брок помнит два раза, когда Джек из-за этого врезался в столб. Иногда, когда было тепло, они с Броком выбирались на крышу своего здания, ложились на пенки и часами смотрели на звезды. Броку было скучно, даже когда Джек пытался показать ему созвездия. Обычно он просто наблюдал за Джеком, пока тот наблюдал за звездами.

Он опять слышит скрип снега, но больше не боится. Он знает, что это не Фостер. Он поворачивает голову посмотреть; из-за тела Фостера приближается темная фигура.

— Джек, — шепчет он. — Ты пришел за мной. Славно. Жизнь без тебя просто отстой.

Джек перешагивает через Фостера, присаживается возле него на корточки. Снимает перчатку и трогает его щеку холодной рукой.

— Фостер украл твои часы, — тихо продолжает Брок. Ночь становится темнее, он едва видит вокруг себя. — Я убил его за это.

Он уверен, что Фостер мертв; он не слышит его дыхания.

Джек касается его руки, отводит ее от раны, шипит что-то себе под нос. Снимает капюшон своей парки. Свет отражается в голубых глазах. Не Джек. Зимний.

— Вот черт. — Брок хочет отвернуться, но он слишком слаб для этого.

Зимний снимает с себя парку и укрывает его.

— Что ты делаешь? — заплетающимся языком спрашивает Брок, когда Зимний подхватывает его снизу и поднимает. — Просто брось меня здесь, оденься, ты замерзнешь… Я заменим. Ты — нет.

Все, что он видит, это смотрящие прямо в душу глаза Зимнего. Остальное окутывает тьма.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Зимний.

Последней мыслью Брока становится: «Черт, он не должен был помнить этого».


	10. Депрессия

Брок почти не помнит, как проснулся, выбираясь на улицу из их перевалочного дома на холме. Солнце сияет высоко в небе, и от снега мир ослепительно ярок. Спиной к нему сидит знакомая фигура. Он одет в форменную куртку Страйка, прилизанные гелем волосы блестят.

Брок садится рядом с ним. Джек поворачивает к нему голову и тепло улыбается. Брок улыбается в ответ.

— Долго ты, — говорит Джек.

— Иди к черту, я ранен, — Брок шутливо хлопает его по руке.

Джек смеется и отворачивается к городу, раскинувшемуся под ними. Ветер дует в лицо, играя с волосами Брока и неся шум океана.

Брок хмурится. Это неправильно. Он прослеживает взгляд Джека и вместо города видит океан с большими пенистыми волнами. Брок почти соглашается с этим, но его мысли продолжают метаться. Он был ранен, он помнит, что Фостер подстрелил его, но он не чувствует боли. Он трогает низ живота, но не находит ни раны, ни шрамов. Их убежище было не на холме. Бок оглядывается — и деревянного дома больше нет, на его месте стоит черный внедорожник.

Он снова смотрит на Джека. Тот продолжает улыбаться, но теперь выглядит печальнее.

— Это сон, — доходит до Брока.

У него белеет перед глазами, и он чувствует, что его мозг готовится проснуться. Он крепко зажмуривается. Он не хочет просыпаться. Он хочет остаться с Джеком.

Когда он открывает глаза, он снова сидит на холме. Хрупкий сон удержался. Брок с облегчением вздыхает. Джек смотрит на него, не перестав улыбаться. Это на него не похоже, вдруг понимает Брок. Ему все равно.

Джек обнимает его за плечи, и Брок прижимается к нему. Джек ведет рукой по его волосам, по щеке, прижимается губами к виску. Брок довольно мычит себе под нос. Это то, по чему он скучает сильнее всего. Тепло. Любовь, которой ему больше никто не может дать; ни Зимний Солдат, ни незнакомцы из ночных клубов. Никто не будет любить его как Джек.

— Так хорошо, — бормочет он.

Он впитывает присутствие Джека, наслаждаясь твердостью мускулистой груди под щекой, грубоватой кожей под кончиками пальцев, дыханием на своих волосах. Он поднимает голову и смотрит Джеку в лицо, заросшее щетиной, с высокими скулами и ярко-зелеными глазами.

Он бы мог всю свою жизнь променять на этот сон.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

— Что?

— Не знаю. — Брок берет свободную руку Джека, играет с его пальцами. — Хочу слушать твой голос.

Джек вздыхает, он не большой любитель поболтать.  
— Мука. Сода. Соль. Сахар. Молоко. Яйца. Просеять муку, соду, соль и сахар вместе…

В обычное время Брок бы стукнул его или ущипнул за бедро, но сейчас не обычная ситуация, поэтому он слушает рецепт оладьев с улыбкой, которую не может спрятать. Это так похоже на Джека.

Джек целует его, закончив пересказывать рецепт, и Брок целует его в ответ, наслаждаясь мягкостью его губ и теплом рта. Это кажется таким настоящим, его так давно не целовали...

*

Он просыпается на металлической кровати с привязанными руками. Он ворочается, пытаясь сесть.

— Капитан Рамлоу, успокойтесь, — звучит мягкий голос, а на грудь легко ложится такая же мягкая рука.

Врач ему улыбается. Брок не расслабляется, но позволяет ей уложить себя обратно.

— Вы в Банке, капитан. Вас подстрелили в живот, но пуля не задела ни одного из внутренних органов. Вам понадобилось переливание крови, но теперь вы в безопасности, волноваться не о чем.

Раз он в Банке, и здесь его доктор, это значит, что она тоже в Гидре. Хм. Теперь в этом больше смысла.

— Почему мои руки привязаны?

— Это всего лишь предосторожность, чтобы вы не двигались слишком много и не навредили себе. Думаю, теперь в этом нет необходимости, раз вы пришли в себя. — Она бережно освобождает его. Под ремнями горит стертая кожа. — У вас была лихорадка, вы несколько дней ни на что не реагировали.

— Я не помню, — признается Брок.

— Это понятно. — Она поворачивается и говорит кому-то: — Он очнулся.

Брок приподнимается на локтях, медленно, чтобы доктор снова не толкнула его обратно. Он лежит в камере, похожей на ту, где держат Зимнего. От двери с поджатыми губами подходит Ситвелл.

— Я могу оставить вас наедине? — спрашивает доктор.

Ситвелл бросает на нее сердитый взгляд. Она пожимает плечами в ответ и выходит. Ситвелл переключает внимание на Брока.

— Я тебе что сказал о попытке покончить с собой?

— Это не моих рук дело, — огрызается Брок, но его всерьез раздражает свежеприобретенная привычка Ситвелла отчитывать его, пока он лежит раненный и под наркотой. — Фостер напал на меня.

— Так вот что случилось. Актив не смог объясниться, и мы решили, что это его рук работа.

Брок сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица, хотя его тянет нахмуриться. Они наверняка наказали Зимнего, за то, чего он не делал, когда он заслуживал награду за спасение жизни Брока, несмотря на прямой приказ бросить его.

— Ни черта, его там даже не было.

Он неуверенно садится под изучающим взглядом Ситвелла. Живот болит, но это терпимо. Брок отодвигает одеяло и обнаруживает, что одет в прозрачный больничный халат. Он трогает повязку, водит пальцами по швам. Передавленное Фостером запястье окрашено густо-лиловым.

— Так это ты выпотрошил Фостера? — Ситвелл смотрит на него с заметным недоверием.

Брок кидает на него раздраженный взгляд.  
— Да. Это была самозащита. Хотя все вокруг почему-то думают, что я на нее неспособен.

— Почему он на тебя напал?

— Я хотел умереть и попросил его выстрелить в меня. — Он закатывает глаза. — Черт, Ситвелл, я обязан отвечать на эти вопросы? Меня официально там даже не было. Ты не можешь вписать меня в отчет для директора. Зимний выпотрошил Фостера, потому что ему сорвало крышу. Вот. Я решил твою проблему. — Он чувствует головокружения и снова ложится. До него доходит, насколько он все еще слаб. — Что с заданием?

— Мы отправили другой отряд для завершения. Это уже не твоя забота. Сосредоточься на выздоровлении.

Брок выдыхает смешок, прикрыв глаза.  
— Ого, ты как будто даже волнуешься за меня.

— Я волнуюсь из-за необходимости подделывать твои медицинские документы. — По его голосу похоже, что он закатил глаза, Брок с легкостью может это представить. — К счастью, у меня большой опыт в списывании смертей.

Брок резко открывает глаза, его рассудок пытается осознать смысл сказанного сквозь туман болеутоляющих.  
— Так ты все-таки убил меня, да?

— Мне бы этого хотелось, однако причиной стала потеря крови. Тебя вернула доктор Гарланд. Тебе стоит поблагодарить ее.

Брок молча пялится в темный потолок, не зная, чувствует ли он за это благодарность. Ситвелл так тихо вздыхает над ним, что ему это, возможно, просто послышалось.

— Это последний раз, когда я согласился на что-то подобное. Тебе нельзя доверять, что ты не доставишь мне неприятностей. — Брок краем глаза видит, как тень Ситвелла качает головой. — Если бы мы тебя потеряли, директор отгрыз бы мне голову, — тише добавляет Ситвелл.

— Ему насрать, — горько отзывается Брок; его открытость говорит о мощности его лекарств. — Сколько людей мы уже потеряли? У нас не было доказательства, что Роллинз погиб. Я просил… я умолял о поисковой операции. Никто не слушал.

— Но ты не агент Роллинз, да? — спрашивает Ситвелл, заставляя Брока нахмуриться. — Мы отправляли за ним пять отрядов, все вернулись ни с чем. Отправлять тебя было неоправданным риском. Директор никогда бы этого не позволил.

Брок не отвечает, и ему кажется, что он слышит, как Ситвелл уходит и разговаривает с кем-то у двери, но, может быть, ему это просто снится.

*

Доктор — Гарланд, Ситвелл назвал ее фамилию; странно, что Брок до этого не удосужился узнать — ведет его в душевую по тускло освещенному коридору. Его уже несколько часов как отключили от морфия, и он бережет левую сторону во время ходьбы. Она пыталась поддерживать его за руку, но он стряхнул ее ладонь, так что теперь она просто идет рядом.

Когда они входят в душевую, становится ясно, что изначально у помещения было другое назначение, потому что откуда вообще в банке душевая? Она протягивает ему пачку сложенной одежды — форменные вещи ЩИТа — футболку, спортивные штаны и полотенце — и небольшой пластиковый кубик с кнопкой.

— Нажмите, если я вам понадоблюсь, — говорит она и уходит.

Он снимает халат и встает под теплую воду. Он старается не намочить повязку, смывая с себя засохшие остатки пота и крови. Затем его пальцы опускаются между ягодиц и…

Там должна быть высохшая кровь. Ничего нет. А это значит, что его мыли. А это значит, что они знают.

У него нет проблем в том, чтобы ходить повсюду в прозрачном халате. Он привык к тому, что люди видят его голым, и не имеет ничего против. Но если Гидра знает, что задумал Фостер… пусть даже только его доктор… Это совсем другое. Это заставляет его испытывать стыд. Чувствовать себя уязвимым.

Он быстро заканчивает мыться и, вытираясь, смотрит в большое зеркало над раковиной. У него сводит живот от вида характерных синяков в форме пальцев на левом бедре и ягодице. Чуть менее очевидные синяки лежат у него на загривке, однако вместе они весьма откровенно рассказывают о случившемся.

Ситвелл видел его. Видел все сквозь эту проклятую тряпку. Может быть, из-за этого вел себя мягче. Жалел Брока.

И они подумали, что и это сделал Зимний. Вот ведь хрень. Подвергнуться нападению со стороны Зимнего Солдата — одно дело, но стать жертвой собственного коллеги? Своего подчиненного? Мастерс никогда не допустил бы такого. Черт, что они о нем думают теперь…

Он с горящим горлом быстро одевается и возвращается в свою камеру. Под кроватью лежит спортивная сумка, он встает на колени и вытаскивает ее. Внутри немного: страйковская куртка, его ботинки и его нож, красные полосы на лезвии которого заставляют думать, будто его обо что-то небрежно вытерли. Его кобура вместе с пистолетом, видимо, навечно остались в снегу.

Он достает ботинки, чтобы надеть их, и замечает кое-что, спрятанное за ними. Он берет металлический браслет и с распахнутыми глазами смотрит на циферблат. С руки Фостера он их точно не снимал, значит, это сделал Зимний. Почему? Брок смутно помнит, как в агонии что-то говорил о часах, когда думал, что за ним пришел Джек. Но это все равно не объясняет, почему Зимний их забрал. Даже если он как-то понял, что Фостер украл их у мертвеца, его не должно было это заинтересовать. И Брока спасать он тоже не должен был, особенно после того, как тот велел ему не делать этого. Это выглядело так, словно их короткая встреча тогда в хранилище что-то как-то изменила между ними.

Он убирает часы и нож в карманы, надевает ботинки и куртку и выходит из камеры. Идя по коридору, он на мгновение замирает перед дверью Зимнего. В этот раз у него нет ключа, но он четко видит его за решеткой. Он полусидит-полулежит на своей кушетке, к его руке тянется капельница, из которой в его вены течет прозрачная голубая жидкость. Его готовят к возвращению в морозильник.

— Эй, — зовет Брок.

Зимний поднимает пустые глаза. На его лице ни капли узнавания. Брок хмурится, не понимая, откуда в нем вдруг возникло отчаянное желание попросить прощения. Ему в любом случае стерли бы память, в этом нет вины Брока.

— Ты меня не помнишь, но ты спас мне жизнь, — _и я хочу знать почему_, — я хотел поблагодарить тебя за это.

Зимний не понимает, о чем говорит Брок, но все равно кивает. Брок отворачивается и продолжает свой путь. Добравшись до лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, он замечает доктора Гарланд, спускающуюся по последним ступеням.

— Извините, — говорит он раньше, чем успевает передумать.

Она останавливается рядом с ним, приподняв брови в немом вопросе. Брок нервно тянет подол своей футболки.

— Кто еще ухаживал за мной, пока я был здесь?

Она понимающе улыбается, и Брок стискивает зубы, поняв, что она точно знает причину его вопроса.

— Только я, капитан Рамлоу.

Брок кивает.  
— Спасибо, доктор Гарланд.

Он чувствует ее взгляд, пока поднимается по лестнице. Он вздыхает с облегчением, выйдя из темного банка на залитый солнцем тротуар. Правда, на улице холодно, так что он застегивает молнию куртки до самого верха и садится в свою машину.


	11. Капитан Америка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этом месте фик официально отходит от канона — битвы за Нью-Йорк не было, Мстители еще не сформированы.

Вернуться в Трискелион на следующий день как будто ничего не случилось кажется нереальным; притвориться, что смерть Фостера невероятная жалость, и отдать ему дань уважения у Стены доблести. Это смешно, но в этом нет ничего нового; Броку не в первой делать вид, что он знает меньше, чем на самом деле.

Как и в случае с Джеком, ЩИТ торопится похоронить Фостера и продолжить жить дальше. Это заставляет Брока задуматься, насколько его присутствие в самом деле важно для людей, которых он видит каждый день. Людей, привыкших время от времени хоронить членов Страйка. Разве должность командира делает его другим? Скорее всего, нет, решает Брок, шагая по коридору к столовой и задумчиво глядя в окна. Он мечтает о сигарете, но в то же время он голоден, и ему нужно выбирать более здоровые приоритеты. Он качает головой, эта мысль вырывает из его горла горький хрюкающий смешок. Что ему на самом деле нужно, это лечь и умереть, это бы прекрасным образом решило бы все его проблемы.

Он стоит в очереди к кассе, решая, хочет он бургер или что-то полегче, когда трещит его пейджер. Он раздраженно вздыхает и вытаскивает его из кармана. Во всем ЩИТе всего три человека, которые могут вызвать его; Фьюри не делал этого несколько месяцев, Ситвелл избегал его все утро, Пирс. Кто бы из них это ни был, хорошего ждать не стоит.

Он читает сообщение — Пирс требует немедленной встречи в его офисе. Черт. Он на мгновение думает притвориться, что не получил сообщение, но это может весьма болезненно ему аукнуться. Он убирает пейджер в карман, глубоко вдыхает и разворачивается на месте к выходу из столовой. Он проходит мимо Бартона, который улыбается и машет ему рукой, но Брок игнорирует его.

Его слегка потряхивает, пока он едет в лифте на верхний этаж. Головой он понимает, что Пирса не волнует произошедшее на задании, разве что кроме того факта, что невнимательность Брока едва не привела к провалу; но он и не такое вытворял. Вряд ли Пирс требует срочной встречи из-за этого. Однако в то же время Брок не мог придумать другой причины. Что если Пирс как-то узнал, что Фостер почти сделал с ним? Что если Гарланд ему рассказала, или Ситвелл сделал свои выводы и разболтал всё, как он любит делать? Что если он думает, что то, что Брок успел остановить, произошло на самом деле, и теперь… что? Что Пирс вообще может сделать с этим?

Лифт доезжает до верха слишком рано, и Брок выходит в коридор, мотая головой, чтобы прояснить ее. Чтобы Пирс от него ни хотел, он с этим справится, как всегда.

Войдя в офис, Брок видит Пирса стоящим спиной к двери у огромного окна. Тот держит бокал, но жидкость в нем бледнее виски. Брок стоит в дверях по стойке «смирно».

— Сэр?

Пирс оборачивается и улыбается ему, и Брок быстро затаптывает все ужасные предположения, вызванные этим. Пирс часто добр к нему; ему не обязательно улыбаться из жалости. Он манит его внутрь, но Брок делает лишь один шаг и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Я только что получил замечательные новости, капитан Рамлоу. — Он неторопливо подходит к своему столу и опускает бокал. Смотрит на дорогие часы на своем запястье. — И примерно через двадцать… восемь минут о них узнает весь мир.

Брок молчит, позволяя напряжению скопиться. Это типично для Пирса, когда грядет что-то крупное. Пирс садится на край стола и впивается в глаза Брока своими.

— Одна из наших команд обнаружила в Арктике замороженное тело Капитана Америки.

Его глаза не двигаются ни на йоту, изучая лицо Брока и отслеживая его реакцию. Новость слишком масштабна, чтобы Брок удержал свои эмоции под контролем, и он осознает это слишком поздно. Он надеется только, что увиденное Пирсом того не разочаровало. Сам Пирс сохраняет невозмутимость на лице, так что сложно понять. Он чуть отстраняется.

— Знаю, это весьма впечатляет. — Он поднимает бокал и делает глоток, в раздумье устремляя взгляд к потолку.

— Он… — начинает Брок и тут же смолкает, втягивает нижнюю губу в рот и жует, пока не осознает это и не отпускает ее. Пронзительный взгляд Пирса снова возвращается к нему, и это заставляет Брока пожалеть, что он открыл рот. — Он жив? — спрашивает он.

— О, я в этом уверен. — Пирс кивает. — Тело без повреждений. Он фактически оказался в природном криостазисе.

В этот раз Брок прикладывает все усилия, чтобы на его лице не отразилась ни одна эмоция. Он едва может поверить в реальность происходящего. Только вчера он вернулся из мертвых, а теперь он слышит, что героя его детства нашли живым после семидесяти лет во льдах. Может быть, Брок не вернулся из мертвых. Может быть, вместо этого он попал в параллельную вселенную с Капитаном Америкой вместо Фостера.

Хотя он предпочел бы оказаться во вселенной с живым Джеком.

— Что это значит для нас?

Пирс приподнимает уголок рта в усмешке.  
— Я уверен, что Фьюри разобьется в лепешку, чтобы удержать его в ЩИТе.

Брок согласно кивает. Пирс встает с тихим вздохом и отходит обратно к окну, сложив руки на пояснице.

— Он опять попытается запустить свою инициативу Мстителей, — говорит он. — С Капитаном Америкой это будет опаснее, чем мы ожидали. Этого не предвидел даже Зола.

— Какой план? — Пирс не позвал бы его, если бы ничего еще не придумал.

— Будем держать его рядом. Поставим командовать Страйком.

Это лишает Брока дыхания, но Пирс улавливает изменение в воздухе даже несмотря на его молчание. Он поворачивает голову, глядя на Брока искоса.

— Он должен чувствовать себя уверенно. Ты будешь рядом с ним, заставишь его почувствовать себя желанным. Станешь ему другом. — Пирс снова отворачивается. — До тех пор, пока они с Ником ничего не заподозрят, мы сможем продолжить работу над нашей целью. Но если они начнут что-то подозревать… Мы их уберем.

*

Следующие недели — месяцы — проходят для Брока как в тумане. По-прежнему не пригодный для полевой работы, он сидит за бумажками, и самые интересные моменты в его рутине — это новости о состоянии Капитана Америки. Возвращаться в пустой дом все так же тяжко, как все последние месяцы, но кое-что изменилось — большую часть своего времени он проводит в кровати, тратя жизнь на сон.

Он ждал, что случай с Фостером отразится в его кошмарах, но это не так. На удивление, его привычные кошмары стали докучать ему гораздо меньше. Как будто убийство Фостера позволило ему осознать, что ему больше не нужно бояться, что он достаточно силен и опытен, чтобы позаботиться о себе. Впервые за долгие месяцы ему не нужно напиваться, чтобы заснуть, так что, возвращаясь домой после работы, он укладывается в постель и проваливается в блаженное забытье, словно наверстывая все потерянные в прошлом часы.

Когда он не спит, он лежит в кровати, вспоминая сон, привидевшийся ему сразу после нападения, и гадает, к чему он был. Он довольно четко помнит его даже через несколько недель. Малейшие черты лица Джека, тембр его голоса, как он вибрировал от сдерживаемого смеха, пока читал ему рецепт оладьев.

Ситвелл сказал, что Брок тогда умер. Может быть, это не было сном. Может быть, Джек ждет его там, где бы это «там» ни было.

Иногда, во мраке глухой ночи, лежа в постели без сна, он берет пистолет и засовывает себе в рот. Чувствует вес ствола на языке и вкус ружейного масла на гладком металле. Вслушивается в охватывающий его первобытный страх, отмечает, как у него дрожат руки при мысли о том, чтобы снять предохранитель. Потом он достает его и убирает в кобуру и обратно в тумбочку, к обручальному кольцу и часам Джека. Не потому, что он боится смерти, но потому что знает — Джек никогда бы этого не одобрил, живой или мертвый, и потому что он боится попасть после смерти в другое место, где Джека не будет.

Если бы он только знал, что делать со своей жизнью. Если бы ему было ждать чего-то кроме встречи с Джеком на другой стороне.

Так что он проводит свою жизнь в кровати, надеясь увидеть его хотя бы во сне.

*

Брок ничего не ждет, когда рано утром получает сообщение, что Капитан Америка очнулся. Это не особо отличается от информации о его состоянии, приходившей раньше, хотя в груди у него что-то все равно сжимается. Это значит, что их встреча скоро состоится, и Брок опасается ее с той же силой, что и предвкушает.

Приводя себя в порядок, он вспоминает те дни, когда Капитан Америка был его идолом, пусть для десятилетки он и был скорее персонажем из комиксов, чем исторической фигурой. Но было полезно знать, что когда-то жил такой же маленький и тощий человек, как Брок, который закончил Вторую Мировую войну и стал легендой. Это побуждало стать кем-то более значимым, чем чья-то груша для битья.

И хотя он уже не ребенок и знает, что возвращение Капитана Америки из мертвых принесет больше проблем, чем радости, он не может сдержать восторга. Этой идущей из глубины сердца радостью он похож на сотни миллионов американцев, празднующих чудесное возвращение их национального героя.

Его восторг немного стихает, когда он входит в Трискелион и его мысли занимает работа. Он входит в лифт вместе с Бартоном, который явно уже успел опустошить целый кофейник, потому что улыбается от уха до уха. Желая избежать разговора, Брок достает телефон и делает вид, что читает, мысленно планируя свой день.

Лифт останавливается, и Брок, погруженный в свои мысли, не сразу понимает, что это не его этаж. Не отрывая глаз от телефона, он делает шаг и врезается в кого-то, кто только что вошел.

— О! Позвольте мне представить вас друг другу, — слышит он раздражающий голос Коулсона — когда тот вообще успел вернуться из Нью-Йорка? — и поднимает глаза. А потом еще и еще, пока не сталкивается взглядом с ясными голубыми глазами, улыбающимися ему.

— Кэп, это Брок Рамлоу, командир Страйка. Ты теперь будешь руководить отрядом вместе с ним. Капитан…

— Стив Роджерс, — перебивает Капитан Америка, протягивая руку. Брок машинально пожимает ее.

Он не так представлял их первую встречу. В его голове Капитан Америка был одет в свой легендарный костюм, с висящим за спиной щитом. В нем бы была властная мощь, которая будет Брока чуть пугать, но он не покажет этого. Он улыбнется и поприветствует Капитана Америку как равного.

На деле же Капитан Америка… Брок полагает, что это и есть Стив Роджерс. Его волосы аккуратно уложены с гелем, на нем коричневая кожаная куртка и бежевые брюки, такие скучные, что их наверняка выбрал Коулсон, и помимо того, что он высокий и мускулистый, он не выглядит каким-то особенно мощным. Скорее, он выглядит нервничающим. Брок чувствует, как его губы складываются в широкую улыбку.

— Добро пожаловать в ЩИТ, — говорит он. Роджерс возвращает улыбку, и Брок думает, что он выглядит так, словно испытал облегчение.

— Мы идем в спортзал, — говорит Коулсон, как будто его кто-то спрашивал, но в этом весь Коулсон. — Кэп изничтожил все груши в Нью-Йорке.

Улыбка Роджерса бледнеет, и в его глазах становится заметна печаль, но как только он понимает, что Брок наблюдает за ним, он пытается спрятаться за очередной вежливой улыбкой, которая совсем немного не дотягивает до болезненной гримасы.

Любопытно.

— Это наш, — говорит Бартон, когда механический голос объявляет Оперативный центр. — Желаю повеселиться в спортзале.

Брок кивает Роджерсу.  
— С нетерпением жду, когда мы будем работать вместе, — говорит он, возможно, немного напряженно, но искренне.

Они выходят из лифта, и Бартон пихает его локтем. Он продолжает лыбиться как идиот, и Брок внезапно понимает, что в этом, наверное, и состоит причина его веселья, что он узнал об этом еще до того, как утром приехал в Трискелион.

— Ну что? — раздраженно спрашивает Брок.

— Ты улыбнулся, — отвечает Бартон, как будто это вторая величайшая новость после нахождения Кэпа за последние несколько месяцев. — Это первый раз, как я видел тебя улыбающимся с тех пор как… — Он не продолжает.

И правота Бартона буквально потрясает Брока.

— Да, ну… не каждый же день встречаешься с Капитаном Америкой, да? — его рот снова растягивается.

Ему кажется, что его жизнь совсем скоро очень изменится.


	12. Капитан Америка 2

**Семь месяцев спустя.**

Брок паркует машину возле Трискелиона в семь пятьдесят. Выключает двигатель и отстегивает ремень безопасности, но не открывает дверь. Сидит, глядя на часы на панели, следя за сменой минут. Когда пятьдесят восьмая меняется на пятьдесят девятую, он вздыхает и наконец отрывает от часов взгляд, переводя его на лежащий на пассажирском сиденье букет крошечных розовых и желтых цветов, названия которых он не знает.

Раньше, когда он все еще приносил цветы к Стене доблести в знак уважения к своему прежнему командиру, он всегда это делал так рано утром, когда его никто не мог увидеть, кроме разве что уборщиков. Он стыдился этого, может быть, потому что был единственным, кто это делал, или потому что это заставляло его чувствовать себя вдовцом. Он не хотел, чтобы его подчиненные сделали неправильные выводы. Сегодня его не должен был мучить стыд, и все равно, он опять приехал слишком рано.

Тяжело вздохнув, он выходит из машины, сжав цветы в руке. Сложно поверить, что уже прошел целый год, что он столько времени выживает без Джека. Такое ощущение, что все это время он только и делал, что лежал в постели и ждал, когда Джек вернется. С другой стороны, очень многое изменилось.

Он уверенно заходит в Трискелион, но замедляет шаги, когда замечает, что перед Стеной уже кто-то стоит. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда он узнает мускулистую спину Капитана Америки.

Появление в его жизни героя детства стало самым крупным изменением в его жизни после безвозвратной утраты любимого. Они не особенно близки, но они дружат, и конечно, Стив знает про Джека — кем он был Броку и что с ним случилось — но Брок не ожидал увидеть его здесь. Он даже не предполагал, что Стив знает, что сегодня первая годовщина смерти Джека.

Брок колеблется, но потом продолжает шагать по пустому холлу. Делает глубокий вдох, остановившись рядом со Стивом, но ничего не говорит. Его глаза с легкостью находят имя Джека — прямо рядом с именем Фостера, но Брок старается не заострять внимания на этом возмутительном факте — и пока он стоит там, неподвижный и рассеянный, его мысли блуждают неизвестно где, и на мгновение ему кажется, что рядом с ним стоит Джек, едва соприкасаясь с ним плечом. Стив почти такого же роста. Брок быстро стряхивает наваждение и наклоняется опустить изрядно помятый букет к подножию Стены. Это не имеет значения — они завянут к концу дня.

— Я так понимаю, тебе Бартон сказал? — спрашивает он, но, посмотрев на Стива, осознает свою ошибку.

Стив глядит в самый низ Стены, где выбиты имена членов СНР. И хотя Стив быстро берет себя в руки и поднимает глаза к верхним строчкам, Брок успевает проследить за его взглядом.

_Сержант Д. Барнс_

— Бартон, — соглашается Стив, но Брок подозревает, что его присутствие здесь сегодня — просто совпадение, что он здесь не ради Джека.

— Не могу поверить, что уже прошел год, — все равно говорит Брок. — Когда я останавливаюсь подумать об этом, я осознаю, как много всего произошло, но все равно это не похоже на целый год.

— Для меня тоже не ощущается, как целые семьдесят лет, — Стив улыбается, но горько.

Брок задумчиво кивает.  
— Мда. Наверное, ты просто не чувствуешь течение времени, когда пытаешься проснуться от кошмара, независимо от того, заморожен ты или просто скорбишь.

Улыбка Стива тускнеет, но он согласно кивает. Его глаза снова опускаются к нижнему ряду, а Брок опять смотрит на имя Джека. Они стоят так с минуту, после чего Брок поворачивается к Стиву и говорит:

— Спасибо, что пришел. Даже если пришел не ради меня. Мне было тяжело делать это в одиночку.

Стив улыбается ему, и в этот раз улыбка выглядит более живой.  
— Это было спонтанно, но я ждал тебя, — признается он. — Есть планы на вечер?

Брок пожимает плечами.  
— В его могиле пусто, и я не общался с его семьей с Рождества, так что если ты о чем-то таком, то нет. Я, наверное, просто проведу вечер в постели с бутылкой. — И буду пытаться не реветь, но вслух сказать это как-то неприятно.

— Я мог бы составить тебе компанию, если ты не против, — говорит Стив, и быстро добавляет: — Не в постели. Можем просто пойти куда-нибудь. Я в Вашингтоне был всего лишь в одном пабе, ты мог бы показать мне окрестности… Если хочешь.

Пирс наверняка обрадуется, но, даже отбросив в сторону его инструкции, Брок понимает, что сам этого хочет.

— Ты зовешь пошататься по барам, Кэп? — Он ухмыляется, но, увидев ответную робкую улыбку Стива, смягчается. — Конечно, я не против компании. Я отпишусь тебе с деталями.

Стив выглядит одновременно удивленным и обрадованным.  
— Отлично.

Брок бросает на Стену последний взгляд и направляется к лифтам, по пути хлопнув Стива по плечу.

*

Брок приходит рано. Он планировал занять столик, выпить и подождать Стива. Решить, чего он хочет, разработать какой-то план. Он не ожидал, что Стив уже будет там. Тот стоит снаружи, опираясь на свой мотоцикл. Он улыбается и машет рукой, когда Брок выходит из такси.

Они заходят в паб, в котором Брок не был целую вечность. Ему нравилось приходить сюда, когда он еще был один; они с Джеком не особенно часто выбирались куда-то. Им нравился винный ресторанчик, куда они постоянно ходили, но для сегодняшнего вечера место было слишком изысканным; Брок планирует напиться вусмерть.

Он спрашивает Стива, как тот относится к чистому виски, потом отправляет его занять стол, а сам идет за напитками. Заплатив и повернувшись, он видит Стива, выбравшего крошечный столик у стены рядом с выходом, словно он хотел занять как можно меньше места и в то же время иметь кратчайший путь к отступлению. Брок даже не удивлен. Он опускает бокалы и садится напротив Стива. Они молчат некоторое время. Брок пьет, а Стив просчитывает обстановку. Или просто осматривается. Брок полагает, что при их профессии оба варианта одинаково вероятны.

— Знаешь, когда-то давно я никак не мог понять, как люди пьют чистый виски, — прерывает молчание Брок, глядя на янтарную жидкость в бокале. — А Джек всегда так делал. Когда его не стало… — Он с трудом сглатывает, но заставляет себя продолжить. — Я хотел… Не знаю… Я думал, делать то, что делал он, как-то поможет мне оказаться ближе к нему. Поможет мне лучше его понять. — Он поднимает глаза на лицо Стива, ожидая увидеть жалость, но находит только понимание. Он улыбается. — Так я приучился пить чистый виски. Хотя на вкус до сих пор отвратительно.

Стив улыбается в ответ. Берет свой бокал и внимательно его разглядывает.  
— Когда Баки умер, я выпил целую бутылку. — Он смотрит на Брока. — Так я узнал, что из-за сыворотки я не могу напиться.

Брок не может сдержать удивленного смешка.  
— Значит, ты останешься трезвым, пока я буду напиваться до беспамятства. Прекрасно. Это будет весело и абсолютно не стыдно. — Несмотря на свои слова, он опустошает бокал и вытирает рот ладонью. — Только не говори, что тебя на это подговорили в Страйке, чтобы набрать материала для шантажа.

— Они не при чем, — отвечает Стив, и Брок в который раз восхищается его безупречной невозмутимостью. — Но если бы они в этом участвовали, я бы не стал это признавать, так ведь?

Брок смеется. Не над шуткой Стива — боже, он надеется, что это шутка — но над тем, насколько его представление о Капитане Америке отличается от него настоящего.

— Похоже, мне стоит быть осторожнее рядом с тобой, а?

Но Стив лишь отмахивается и бормочет, что пошутил. Они снова погружаются в молчание, пока Брок не пихает его ладонь.  
— Давай, допивай и валим отсюда.

Стив смотрит на него с удивлением.  
— Уже?

— Я же говорил — мы шатаемся по барам. В следующем есть бильярд, ты умеешь играть?

Стив в один глоток допивает виски, они встают и уходят. Стив тянется к своему мотоциклу, но Брок хватает его за руку и ведет в сторону.

— Он не настолько далеко, — говорит он, показывая на серое здание в конце улицы.

В этом пабе пооживленнее, чем в первом, но они ухитряются найти места рядом с занятым бильярдным столом. Стив заказывает напитки, и они потягивают их, пока ждут своей очереди.

— Вы играли? Ты и Джек? — Музыка такая громкая, что Стиву приходится повышать голос, чтобы Брок его услышал.

— Э, — удивленный, но довольный вопросом тянет Брок. — Пару раз. Он был не очень хорошим партнером. Для него все сводилось к закатыванию шаров в дырки.

— А разве речь не об этом идет?

— Конечно, нет! Речь идет о стратегии. Но Джек — он никогда не видел всю картину. Ни в бильярде, ни в чем.

Говорить со Стивом о Джеке неожиданно приятно; может быть, потому что Стив никогда его не встречал. У всех знакомых Брока есть свое представление о том, каким был Джек, почти всегда плохое. Брок не знает, сколько знает Стив, но этого точно не хватает, чтобы составить предвзятое впечатление.

Стив понимающе кивает.  
— Не стратег, да?

Брок качает головой с горькой усмешкой.  
— У него были другие достоинства. Во-первых, он был исключительно преданным. Таким другом, о котором каждый мечтает. — Он опускает взгляд на свой бокал и выпивает его. — Таким, в чей уход невозможно поверить. — Он кивает на почти пустой бокал Стива. — Я еще принесу.

Когда он возвращается с парой бокалов, Стив стоит у стола, натирая кий мелом. Он машет рукой, когда замечает Брока.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, когда Брок опускает бокалы на ближайший стол, — я понятия не имею, зачем это делаю.

Брок хмыкает и берет второй кий.  
— Это добавляет трения. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой кий соскочил с шара.

— Не хочу. — Стив передает ему мел и обходит стол, чтобы разбить шары.

Они продолжают легкий разговор, пока играют. Игра идет достаточно долго, и они берут еще выпивку, и когда они отправляются в следующий паб, Брок уже в хорошем подпитии. И хотя Стив абсолютно трезв, они оба намного более расслаблены, чем до первой порции, и Стив даже заказывает несколько коктейлей на базе виски, чтобы «сделать процесс более увлекательным».

Когда они решают, что пора сворачиваться, Брок настолько пьян, что едва может прямо ходить, но достаточно трезв, чтобы ему было стыдно перед Капитаном Америкой за свое состояние, поэтому он чувствует потребность извиниться. Кэп смеется и говорит, что все в порядке, и даже берет Брока под руку, чтобы помочь ему доковылять до того места, где он оставил мотоцикл. Кэп настаивает на том, чтобы довезти его до дома, и Брока не нужно долго упрашивать.

Он не может не отметить романтичность происходящего, когда устраивается позади Стива, крепко прижавшись к его спине и обхватив руками за пояс. Ветер трепет его волосы, над головой сияют звезды, и его мысли устремляются к Джеку. Он думает о том, что Джек всегда хотел мотоцикл, но так и не купил; как ему хотелось бы ехать на мотоцикле с Джеком через ночь, и чтобы их вел только лунный свет.

Он забывает эти мысли, когда Стив паркуется перед его домом. Он соскальзывает с мотоцикла, бормоча слова благодарности.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив. — Мне было весело.

Брок морщится.  
— Это я должен тебя благодарить. Если бы ты не предложил потусить, я бы сейчас плакал в постели, обнимая пустую бутылку, или вроде того. — Он явно слишком много выпил, раз так откровенничает, но в этом и был его план, так? — Но да. Мне тоже было весело. Спасибо.

Стив улыбается.  
— Спокойной ночи, Брок. Увидимся на работе.

Брок желает ему спокойной ночи и, пошатываясь, идет к зданию. Он не слышит рев мотоцикла, пока не заходит вовнутрь.


	13. Принятие?

Брок проводит рукой по волосам и в последний раз оглядывает квартиру перед приходом Стива. Он провел весь день за уборкой. Исчезли грязная посуда, пустые бутылки, покрывавшие пол обертки, пыль со всех полок. Гостиная теперь выглядит голой, и Брок на мгновение задается вопросом, не окружал ли он себя мусором, чтобы избавиться от пустоты.

Раздается звонок в дверь, Брок вытирает об штаны неожиданно вспотевшие руки и кидает взгляд в зеркало. Он сделал новую стрижку накануне, такую, которая не делает его похожим на героя боевика девяностых. На нем его собственные вещи, и он вынужден признать, что выглядит в них лучше, чем в мешковатой одежде Джека. Он открывает дверь, и Стив оглядывает его с улыбкой.

— Отлично выглядишь, — говорит он, заходя внутрь и протягивая бутылку красного вина.

Брок рассеянно благодарит его, внимательно изучая этикетку.  
— О, я однажды пробовал такое. Хорошее.

— Мне Наташа порекомендовала. — Стив пожимает плечами.

Броку кажется любопытным, что Стив просил совета у посторонних людей, но он никак не комментирует. Он жестом приглашает его вглубь.  
— Чувствуй себя как дома. Здесь… немного пусто, — признает он. — Мне пришлось отдать вещи Джека, и я так и не собрался их чем-то заменить. С другой стороны, кому нужен телевизор или проигрыватель, когда все есть в интернете?

Стив оглядывается, проходя через комнату к дивану. Его взгляд задерживается на пустых книжных полках, но он ничего не говорит. Брок замирает на мгновение, испытывая неловкость. В их общении вне работы всегда присутствует какая доля неловкости, как будто они… как будто они встречаются.

Он вспоминает о бутылке в руках и идет на кухню за бокалами.

— У меня есть проигрыватель, — говорит Стив, когда Брок возвращается и наливает им вина. — Честно говоря, это было первое, что я купил, переехав в Вашингтон. Все эти современные медиа-системы меня пугают.

Он говорит это с долей застенчивости, и Брок не может сдержать широкой улыбки. Он протягивает ему бокал и садится рядом, скрестив ноги.

— Люди всегда боятся нового, это нормально. — Он пожимает плечами и делает глоток, прикрыв глаза, чтобы насладиться сухим фруктовым вкусом. — Джеку нравились старые вещи. Он говорил, что в них есть душа. Он был… — Брок фыркает и закатывает глаза. — Он был из тех людей, кто сокрушается, что родился не в своем веке.

— А ты?

— Я думаю, сейчас самое лучшее время для жизни. Будущее будет разрушено глобальным потеплением. Прошлое было… — Он морщится. — Черт, прости. Такое ощущение, что при каждой нашей встрече я говорю только о Джеке.

— А я о войне, о Воющих командос и СНР, — отмечает Стив. — Мы оба застряли в прошлом.

Они некоторое время сидят в тишине, потягивая вино, погруженные в свои мысли.

— Полагаю, это у нас общее, — говорит Брок. Он смотрит в бокал и размешивает осадок. — И выпивка, с вечно пьяным мной и трезвым тобой. Серьезно, как так можно? Не то чтобы я жалуюсь. — Он допивает вино и наливает еще, глядя на Стива. Он ждет, что тот ответит, будто это случайность, но тот отводит взгляд, а по его щекам растекается румянец.

— Ты… — Он сглатывает, потом пожимает плечами. — Ты расслабляешься, когда пьешь. Смеешься больше. Мне нравится это.

Брок смотрит на него с неприкрытым удивлением.  
— Я не думаю, что дело в алкоголе. Я думаю, дело в твоей компании. — Он снова улыбается. — Но я в любом случае ценю твою идею.

Стив улыбается в ответ.  
— Клинт примерно то же самое сказал. Я не был уверен, что могу доверять ему.

Брок кивает.  
— Нельзя всерьез воспринимать всё, что говорит Клинт, но он почти никогда не лжет. — Он вздыхает. — Это утомительно, правда? Жить в прошлом. Ты ждешь, что все будет складываться определенным образом, но этого не происходит.

— Но ты не можешь перестать, — продолжает Стив. — Однажды я проснулся и все — всё — что я знал, исчезло. Просто так. Иногда я жду, что обратно проснусь в сороковых. Как будто я сейчас просто сплю.

Брок слишком хорошо его понимает.

— Я хочу остановиться. А ты? — спрашивает он, и Стив после небольшой паузы кивает. — Посмотри, — Он машет рукой вокруг. — Честно говоря, здесь была свалка. Я только сейчас прибрался. И так мне нравится намного больше. — Он показывает на себя. — Я себе так нравлюсь больше. Я только сейчас понимаю, что готов наконец двигаться дальше. А ты?

Стив думает над ответом.  
— Наташа сказала бы, что это было бы правильным решением.

Брок морщится.  
— Ей легко говорить. У нее было столько жизней, что выбросить еще одну для нее не проблема. — Он качает головой. — В любом случае, я спрашивал не о том, что сказала бы Романова.

Стив делает глоток вина, размышляя.  
— С одной стороны, я хочу, — наконец говорит он. — С другой, я не уверен, что смогу. Я не знаю как.

— Да, это вопрос на миллион. — Брок с хмурым видом откидывается на спинку. Одно дело понять, что ему пора двигаться вперед, другое — по-настоящему это сделать.

— Что это может значить для тебя? — спрашивает Стив. — Новые отношения?

Брок напрягается, почувствовав, как меняется между ними воздух. Он кажется наэлектризованным. До него внезапно доходит, как близко они сидят.

— Может быть, — осторожно говорит он. — Знаешь, прошло уже больше года.

— Вот и я о том же. — Взгляд Стива становится отстраненным, и он улыбается своим мыслям. — Когда я обнаружил, где — когда — проснулся, я не думал, что встречу кого-то, с кем у меня будет столько общего. Это просто казалось невозможным. Все стали настолько другими.

— Я тоже не думал, что ты будешь таким.

— Каким?

— Легким на подъем. Остроумным.

— А ты ждал зануду? — дразнит Стив.

— Но ты правда зануда, иногда, — дразнится в ответ Брок.

— Это называется приверженностью принципам. — Стив допивает вино и отставляет бокал на стол. Брок следует его примеру.

— Дай угадаю: один из них состоит в том, что ты не целуешься на первом свидании.

— Но разве оно первое?

Брок хочет фыркнуть, думая, что это шутка, но затем поворачивается к Стиву и оказывается с ним лицом к лицу. Стив берет его за руку, и их словно бьет током.

— Я не знал, что это свидание, — тихо говорит Брок, и ему кажется, что его голос звучит откуда-то издалека.

— Мы можем сделать это свиданием. Все наши встречи. Они никогда не казались обыденными. Ты согласен?

Броку нужно закрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох. Это похоже на сон. Стив — Капитан Америка — сидящий так близко, держащий его за руку, готовый его поцеловать.

— Да, — чуть хрипло отвечает Брок.

И этого, видимо, Стиву достаточно, потому что в следующее мгновение Брок чувствует прикосновение его губ к своим, и он открывает для него рот. Стив целуется мягко, немного отчаянно и неряшливо, и это так не похоже на то, как его целовал…

Джек.

...И прежде, чем он успевает это осознать, Брок отталкивает его. У него колотится сердце, и что-то переворачивается в животе; рот наполняется горечью, и всё это кажется ужасно неправильным.

Как будто он изменяет Джеку.

Стив смотрит на него со смесью растерянности и тревоги, и Брок не может заставить себя встретиться с ним глазами.

— Я не могу, — говорит он все еще хриплым голосом, может быть, даже более хриплым, чем до этого. — Это кажется неправильным.

Стив выдыхает и сникает.  
— Я понимаю.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся. Мне не стоило этого делать. — Он встает, и рука Брока выскальзывает из его ладони. — Мне стоит уйти.

Брок кивает. Он хочет сказать что-нибудь _(я сам хотел этого)_, но не может себя заставить. Он не провожает Стива; узнает о его уходе только по щелчку замка. Он прячет лицо в руках, громко ругаясь. Его поцеловал Капитан Америка, а он его оттолкнул. Его более юная версия треснула бы его за это по лбу.

Как и Джек, но совершенно по другой причине. При всем своем стоицизме он мог быть _чудовищно_ ревнивым.

Брок делает глоток вина прямо из бутылки, чтобы смыть вкус Стива и избавиться от тошноты. Так его жизнь и будет теперь выглядеть? Он отказал мужчине — хорошему мужчине — потому что не хочет изменять своему мертвому парню?

А Стив был бы очень хорош для него; продолжить жизнь с ним было бы хорошо для Брока. Он не похож на Джека, но Джек не был особенно хорошим; Стив почти идеален.

Его рука чуть дрожит, он тянется за телефоном и набирает текст.

_”Это не было отказом. Мне просто нужно немного времени.»_ После минутного раздумья он добавляет: _«Я думаю, нам будет хорошо друг с другом.»_

Ответ приходит почти сразу же.

_”Конечно. Я не должен был торопить тебя. У тебя столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. _ А потом еще: _”Для меня это тоже оказалось слишком рано.”_

Брок прижимает телефон к подбородку, задумавшись. Если он всерьез рассматривает кандидатуру Стива, ему стоит решить, что делать с Гидрой. Он завербовал Джека, но он не может сделать то же самое со Стивом. Как бы Гидра ни изменилась за прошедшие десятилетия, она навсегда останется врагом Стива. Включая Брока. Они далеко не зайдут, если только… Если только Брок не расскажет всё Стиву.

И несмотря на то, как он боится предать Пирса, он думает, что в зависимости от того, как все между ними повернется, именно так он и поступит.

*

Броку кажется, что он едва заснул, когда его будит телефон. Это не будильник, а звонок от Стива. Брок хмурится; это не может быть по работе, он всегда получает уведомления о новых заданиях другими методами. У него мелькает мысль, что Стиву стало одиноко и он решил позвать Брока к себе, но Стив просто не такой человек. Если он звонит посреди ночи, дело серьезное.

— Надеюсь, это что-то хорошее, — бурчит он, приняв звонок, потому что при любом раскладе он не любит, когда его будят в три часа ночи.

— Так и есть. Одевайся. Я заеду за тобой через десять минут.

Брок хмурится еще сильнее.  
— Работа?

— Не совсем. Но ты хочешь это увидеть. — Загадочный голос Стива не дает ему никаких подсказок, о чем может идти речь.

— Это не может подождать до утра? — спрашивает он, несмотря на то, что уже знает ответ. Он встает, открывает шкаф и вытаскивает вещи не глядя.

— Поверь мне, ты еще спасибо мне скажешь.

Стив вешает трубку, и Брок начинает одеваться. Он жалеет, что не спросил, сколько времени это займет, чтобы понять, стоит ли поесть. Он не голоден, и на кофе нет времени, но он мог бы выпить энергетик. В холодильнике должно что-то оставаться из старых запасов. Он берет одну банку и снимает с вешалки кожаную куртку Джека. Когда он выходит на улицу, Стив уже ждет его на своем мотоцикле.

— Что за секреты? — спрашивает он, когда Стив протягивает ему шлем.

— Я даже не представляю, как это объяснить, — отвечает тот. — Лучше показать тебе.

Только когда они приближаются к конечному пункту их пути, и Брок понимает, что это, он напрягается. Визит в больницу среди ночи не относится к хорошим новостям. Стив паркуется на стоянке больницы и ведет его внутрь.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Брок, двигаясь напряженно и оглядываясь так, словно он на поле боя. — Время посещений давно кончилось.

— У нас свободный проход от ЩИТа, — отвечает Стив.

Брок начинает по-настоящему волноваться, когда они поднимаются на лифте на второй этаж, в отделение интенсивной терапии, и Стив ведет его по коридору. Когда они останавливаются перед одной из комнат, Стив берет Брока за руки и сжимает.

— Это может стать шоком, — говорит он со странной печалью в голосе.

Брок кивает, так и не поняв, что происходит. Его наилучшее предположение состоит в том, что кто-то серьезно пострадал. Черт, может быть, даже Пирс. Это бы было плохо.

Приготовившись к тому, что ждет его по другую сторону двери, Брок открывает ее и заходит вместе со Стивом. В комнате темно, и Стив включает тусклую лампу над кроватями. Из пяти занята только одна, и на ней лежит…

На мгновение Броку кажется, что у него галлюцинации, он моргает и моргает, но ничего не меняется. У него подламываются колени, и он поспешно хватается за руку Стива, не доверяя собственным ногам. Стив кладет руку ему на поясницу, чтобы поддержать. Они подходят к кровати вместе, чтобы Брок смог разглядеть лицо, и да, это он.

_Джек_.

Пока Брок в шоке рассматривает покрытое синяками лицо Джека, Стив тянется к пластиковому стулу и ставит его перед кроватью. Брок с благодарностью падает в него, едва бросив на Стива взгляд.

Джек изменился. Волосы теперь достают до плеч. Лицо осунулось, глаз закрыт повязкой. Брок уверен, что тело под одеялом тоже исхудало и покрыто бинтами. Затаив дыхание, он тянется коснуться костлявой руки, лежащей на простыне, боясь, что она обернется видением. Но его пальцы касаются твердой плоти, и вместе с выдохом из его горла вырывается истеричный смешок.

— Мы с Наташей возвращались с задания, когда он вошел в Трискелион. — Стив говорит так тихо, словно боится напугать Брока звуком своего голоса. — Он едва стоял на ногах, и он потерял сознание, как только Ситвелл подошел к нему. Мы точно не знаем, что с ним произошло, но его очевидно держали в плену.

Брок выдыхает проклятье, когда до него доходит. Они могли его найти. Если бы Фьюри не был упрямым ослом и они отправили спасательный отряд… Джеку не пришлось бы проходить через то, что ему пришлось вынести.

Его держали в плену больше года, черт побери. Чудо, что он жив.

Джек жив. В это все еще сложно поверить. Брок почти смирился с его смертью… А теперь он здесь.

— Брок? — Стив кладет ладонь ему на плечо.

Брок сглатывает и кивает.  
— Спасибо тебе, — шепчет он; у него сдавило горло, он не может сказать это громче.

Стив вздыхает.  
— Пожалуйста.  
И он звучит расстроенно, но Брок обнаруживает, что ему плевать. Он даже не оглядывается, когда шаги Стива пересекают комнату и стихают вдали.

Небо за окном постепенно светлеет, но Брок не ощущает течения времени, наблюдая за тем, как Джек дышит, и запоминая каждую деталь, старую и новую. Прошло столько времени, он почти забыл, как Джек выглядел.

Рано или поздно Джек шевелится, и Брок забывает дышать, когда их взгляды встречаются. Проходит долгая минута, а потом Джек улыбается.

— Привет, — говорит он хриплым голосом.

Брок с облегчением вздыхает, хотя не знает, чего он боялся. Что Джек его не вспомнит? Что он разозлится? Что это окажется вообще не Джек, а кто-то, очень на него похожий, и все окажется просто недоразумением?

— Привет, — отвечает Брок.

Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга. Джек тщательно осматривает Брока сверху вниз, и у Брока теплеет в груди, когда взгляд Джека становится голодным.

Боже, прошло больше года.

Неожиданно пальцы Джека сжимают край его рукава.  
— Это моя куртка?

Впервые за несколько часов Брок опускает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на что-то кроме Джека.  
— Эм, да. Я вроде как присвоил ее. — Он тяжело сглатывает. — Все решили, что ты умер. Устроили похороны и все такое.

Джек отпускает рукав.  
— Охренеть. Это объясняет, почему за мной никто не пришел.

— Я хотел, — быстро говорит Брок. — Я просил много раз, но ты же знаешь упрямство Фьюри.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, любимый. — Джек берет Брока за руку, и у того перехватывает дыхание. — Мы все еще… черт… Ты же думал, что я мертв.

— Не долго, — заверяет его Брок, переплетая их пальцы. — Но месяцы шли, и это было моей жизнью…

— Ты нашел кого-то другого?

На мгновение в голове Брока всплывает Стив, но в глазах Джека прячется страх, и Брок отмахивается от этой мысли.  
— Нет. Я не смог. Я все еще… — У него снова сжимается горло, и он не может выдавить больше ни слова. Его глаза внезапно наполняются слезами, и он делает глубокий вдох в попытке успокоиться.

— Хорошо. — Джек сжимает его руку. — Мысль о тебе помогала мне выжить.

Брок вытирает глаза свободной рукой, затем бьет Джека ею.  
— Прекрати заставлять меня реветь, придурок. — Он шмыгает носом, делает глубокий вдох и наконец задает вопрос, который задавал себе с самого начала: — Что случилось?

— Мы тоже хотели бы это знать.

Брок оглядывается через плечо. В комнату входят Коулсон с Ситвеллом. Коулсон хотя бы выглядит виноватым за то, что испортил им момент, когда его глаза встречаются с Броком, но полный любопытства взгляд Ситвелла прикован к Джеку. Они стоят в ожидании по бокам кровати Джека. Гидра и ЩИТ, думает Брок. Более похожие, чем готовы признать.

Джек смотрит на них некоторое время, но потом возвращает взгляд на Брока и, когда начинает говорить, кажется, что они снова одни в этой комнате. Он перечисляет события, как потерял сознание после взрыва и пришел в себя связанным на каком-то складе; как его держали там для развлечения. Он колеблется каждый раз перед тем, как углубиться в ужасные подробности, и Брок ловит себя на том, что крепче сжимает его руку. Его переполняет ярость, и он надеется, что ЩИТ отправит команду захватить уродов, державших его там. Он надеется оказаться во главе этой команды, а потом развлечься самому с этими выродками.

Потом Джек рассказывает, как он наскучил своим похитителям и сумел бежать, как обнаружил, что находится в Техасе, и пробирался оттуда в Вашингтон. Как у него не было средств связи, поэтому он просто сосредоточил все силы на возвращении домой. Брок прячет лицо в ладони. Техас. Даже не за пределами страны. Проклятье. Он мог его найти, если бы только Фьюри ему позволил…

Когда рассказывать становится нечего, Коулсон и Ситвелл уходят, а Джек отключается от усталости. Брок остается смотреть на него дальше.


	14. Эпилог

— Я привез почти все твои вещи обратно от твоих родителей, — тараторит Брок, ведя Джека по лестнице в их квартиру. Тот медленно шагает в своих новых ортопедических ботинках. — Твой отец категорически отказался отдавать твой проигрыватель. — Он отпирает дверь и пропускает Джека вперед.

— Мой проигрыватель? — бормочет Джек, проходя в гостиную и осматриваясь. Брок расставил книги по местам, но остались пустые места там, где были пластинки и проигрыватель Джека. Тот оборачивается к нему с встревоженным выражением лица. — А где коробка?

— Какая коробка? — рассеянно спрашивает Брок на пути в кухню, занятый мыслями об ужине. Поначалу он хотел приготовить что-нибудь, но теперь не уверен в своем желании. — Я тут подумал, ты хочешь пиццу?

— Коробка от проигрывателя, что ты с ней сделал? — В голосе Джека звучит отчаяние, и только в этот момент до Брока доходит. Коробка. В которой Джек держал свои секреты.

— Я отдал коробку твоим родителям, но все вещи из нее переложил в мусорный пакет. — Джек бледнеет, и Брок тут же исправляется: — Пакет в шкафу, — добавляет он.

Джек идет в спальню, Брок следует за ним. Он открывает шкаф и роется в пакете, его щеки заливает краска, когда он понимает, что Брок перебрал все его вещи, включая так тщательно оберегаемый им секрет.  
— Ты нашел, эм…

Брок достает бархатный футляр из ящика прикроватной тумбочки и спрашивает:  
— Это? — Он протягивает его Джеку. — Да. Было сложно не найти.

Они с минуту оба смотрят на футляр, не зная, что с ним делать. Потом Брок отдает его Джеку. Джек открывает его, смотрит на кольцо, закрывает и отдает обратно Броку.

— Ну, раз оно уже все равно у тебя…

— И все? — с недоверием в голосе спрашивает Брок. — Это твое чертово предложение?

Джек улыбается, забирает футляр, открывает и, опираясь на руку Брока, опускается на колени.

— Осторожней, — выдыхает Брок, сжимая его локоть. Кости Джека все еще срастаются, и ему особенно внимательно нужно относиться к своим ногам.

— Брок, — торжественно начинает Джек, глядя вверх на него с неугасаемой любовью. — Когда я был там… — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Там было тяжело. Были моменты, когда я мечтал умереть. Но я знал, что не могу, потому что ты меня ждешь. Твоя любовь сохранила мне жизнь и придала сил вырваться на свободу, чтобы я смог вернуться к тебе. — Он берет руку Брока и нежно целует его костяшки. — Наша любовь в буквальном смысле спасла мне жизнь. Я не могу представить, что не проведу остаток своей жизни твоим мужем. Ты спасешь меня еще раз, согласившись стать моим мужем?

Слова Джека прекрасны, но важнее всего то, что они искренние. Брок, не дышавший во время его речи, выдыхает и пытается не расплакаться. В последнее время он и так слишком часто это делал.

— Не было ни дня, чтобы я не скучал по тебе, — говорит он. Ни одного дня, в который я бы не проверял телефон в ожидании сообщений от тебя. Ни одного дня, в который я бы не пытался успокоить себя твоими вещами. — Он качает головой, он опять тараторит. — Я не хочу больше терять тебя, конечно, Джек Роллинз, я буду счастлив стать твоим мужем.

Джек улыбается, и, продолжая держаться за руку Брока, со стоном поднимается. Брок разворачивает его к постели и помогает сесть. Джек достает кольцо и надевает Броку на палец.

— Иди сюда. — Он затаскивает Брока к себе на колени и крепко обнимает. — Не могу поверить, что это произошло, — тихо шепчет он Броку в ухо.

— Что, предложение или?.. — уточняет Брок, неохотно позволяя Джеку устроить его на бедрах. — Я не думаю, что тебе стоит так нагружать ноги.

Джек игнорирует его замечание.  
— Всё это, — бормочет он. — Похоже на внезапно кончившийся кошмар.

Брок кивает; он прекрасно понимает его.  
— В последнее время, каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, я боюсь, что твое возвращение мне просто приснилось, и этот сон растает, как только я открою глаза…

Джек отстраняется лишь настолько, чтобы взглянуть Броку в лицо.  
— Я здесь, — заверяет он. — Как и полагается.

Брок вздыхает.  
— Посмотри на нас. Два старых тюфяка.

— Один старый тюфяк, — поправляет его Джек. — Один молодой тюфяк.

Брок едва сдерживается, чтобы не хлопнуть его по руке.  
— Я до странного соскучился по твоему рту.

— Конечно, ты любишь мой рот. — Как бы в подтверждение своих слов, Джек наклоняется и целует его в шею. Брок прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь, пока не чувствует, как рука Джека скользит с его груди к поясу его джинсов. Тогда он аккуратно его останавливает.

— Неа. Никакой напряженной активности по крайней мере в ближайшие два месяца.

Джек стонет.  
— Я передумал. Верни кольцо.

Брок подавляет очередное желание стукнуть его. Он позабыл, каким раздражающим Джек мог быть.  
— Я могу, но это ничего не изменит. Тебе нужен отдых, дай своему телу восстановиться.

— Я уже полтора месяца этим занимаюсь, — ворчит Джек. — И ни разу к тебе не прикоснулся. За каким хреном я вообще возвращался?

— Ты невыносимый, я не могу поверить, что согласился на брак с тобой. — Брок выворачивается из рук Джека и встает. — Я закажу нам пиццу, а потом мы ляжем спать. Я с ног валюсь, а нам еще до хрена всего надо сделать.

Джек смотрит на него с недовольной гримасой, и Брок вздыхает, подозревая, о чем тот думает. Он наклоняется и прижимается губами к его лбу.  
— Давай так. После того, как мы поедим и отдохнем, я дам тебе меня полапать.

Джек обнимает его за пояс и прижимается головой к животу, но все равно продолжает хмуриться.  
— Ты знаешь, что не должен все для меня делать? Я могу справиться со своими перевязками и встречами…

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе пока нельзя водить.

— Я могу пойти пешком, или доехать на автобусе.

— Что если ты упадешь и сломаешь ногу? Опять?

Он хмурится еще сильнее.  
— Я не такой беспомощный, каким ты меня выставляешь.

— Это правда, — соглашается Брок. — Но ты пока не в лучшей форме, Джек.. И я не жалуюсь. Я хочу помочь тебе вернуть твою жизнь, и отвезти на подбор протеза для глаза, и на терапию. Я провел целый год, веря, что тебя больше нет, и теперь не могу провести ни минуты без тебя. Ты не обуза. Ты чудо.

Джек смотрит на него и на его лицо наконец-то возвращается улыбка. Брок улыбается в ответ.

— Вот этот твой вид мне нравится. Давай его и оставим, да?

Джек кивает ему в живот, глядя с таким открытым обожанием, что Брок на мгновение теряется. Он не может поверить, сколько всего он позабыл про Джека, плохого и хорошего.

— Так какой план? Пицца и сон? — спрашивает Джек.

— И награда за хорошее поведение, — воркует Брок, от чего улыбка Джека становится еще шире. Так, как этого и хочет Брок.

*

Джек хмуро разглядывает мишень. Все его выстрелы прошли мимо цели.

— Гляди-ка, ты прогрессируешь, — с улыбкой произносит Брок, сдвигая на шею наушники.

Но Джек не радуется вместе с ним.  
— Мой карьере пришел конец.

— Вовсе нет, — твердо говорит Брок голосом, которым командует в бою. — Ты с каждым днем становишься лучше. Продолжай. Ты был потрясающим снайпером, Джек, и не потому, что у тебя были оба глаза. В этом было что-то большее.

— В этом и проблема, — огрызается Джек сквозь стиснутые зубы, отвернувшись от Брока. — Я был.

— Да, но ты же был потрясающим не с самого начала, а? — Брок вздыхает. — Слушай, я понимаю, как тяжело учиться всему заново. Но я знаю, что ты можешь это сделать. И это не мотивационная речь. Я просто знаю.

Джек не отвечает. Брок смотрит, как он перезаряжает винтовку, и улыбается, чувствуя переполняющую его гордость.

— Ты должен гордиться собой, Джек, за все, чего ты добился.

— Например? — ворчит Джек. — За то, что не умер?

Брок вздыхает, но не получает возможности ответить, потому что Джек надевает наушники и целится. Брок надевает обратно свои и смотрит, как он стреляет и промахивается, но каждый выстрел ложится ближе к центру. Джек может сомневаться, что ЩИТ хочет его даже в качестве офисного планктона, однако Брок знает, что они оплатили его лечение не только из-за чувства вины за то, что слишком быстро сочли его мертвым и не искали старательнее. Он не наивен: всем плевать на людей как он и Джек, они заменяемое пушечное мясо. Но пока им не нужно их заменять, ЩИТ будет о них заботиться. Они верят, что Джек скоро станет им полезен, и, наблюдая за ним, Брок тоже в это верит.

Вот почему он всегда будет на стороне Гидры, а не ЩИТа. Он опускает взгляд и качает головой; не может поверить, что чуть не предал их из-за глупого увлечения. Секундой позже чужая рука стаскивает с него наушники.

— В чем дело?

Брок поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Джеком, надеясь, что огонь в груди не выплеснется на его щеки. Он еще не рассказал ему о Стиве, наверное, никогда и не расскажет. Да и в готовности предать Гидру тоже признаваться не стоит. Жених или нет, Джек остается их верным агентом.

— Ни в чем, — лжет он. — Продолжай тренироваться.

Джек сердито смотрит на винтовку, которую сжимает в руках.  
— Какой прок от моего прогресса, когда он такой медленный?

— Неправда, — возражает Брок, потом ухмыляется. — Знаешь что? Хорошие мальчики получают награду.

Джек оценивающе разглядывает его, потом вздыхает и перезаряжает винтовку.

*

Честно говоря, Брок ожидал, что Джеку будет тяжелее. Однако все идет довольно гладко; конечно, он порой ворчит, когда что-то получается не так хорошо, как он привык, но между тренировками и терапией он расслаблен и постоянно улыбается, счастливый просто часами лежать в постели в обнимку с Броком и болтать ни о чем. Прошло три месяца, но Брок по-прежнему берет столько отгулов, сколько может, чтобы проводить время с ним, и все это время можно назвать не иначе как блаженством. Это так поразительно; Брок по-прежнему просыпается, убежденный, что все ему приснилось и Джек мертв.

Однажды ночью он просыпается, и кровать со стороны Джека пуста, и он касается влажных простыней и понимает, что у Джека все не так хорошо, он просто отлично притворяется. Брок вздыхает и сонно садится. Гул на фоне внезапно стихает, и Брок понимает, что шумел душ.

Джек открывает дверь ванной ровно в тот момент, когда Брок подходит к ней, и они оба едва заметно вздрагивают и замирают.

— Я тебя разбудил? — спрашивает Джек, и по его голосу слышно, что он беспокоится больше, чем Брок за него. — Прости.

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Брок. — Ты в порядке?

— Я справлюсь. Иди спать.

— Ты со мной не пойдешь?

Джек поджимает губы. Брок знает, что он чувствует; это он раньше по ночам уходил из кровати. Тогда его разум был его злейшим врагом, и сон не обещал безопасности. Конечно, Джека тоже порой мучают кошмары, они шли в комплекте с их работой, но сейчас дело в другом.

— Ладно, тогда пойдем. — Брок сворачивает в коридор. — Что ты хочешь делать? Выпить и посмотреть телевизор? Пойти на прогулку?

Джек вздыхает.  
— Я посижу немного в гостиной. Серьезно, иди спать.

Брок оборачивается и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Помнишь, когда так делал я?

Джек неохотно кивает.

— Уходил ты тогда спать?

Джек закатывает глаза и следует за Броком в гостиную.  
— Ладно, убедил. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты нарушил свой режим сна.

— Он все равно нарушится, как только случится ночная миссия, — отзывается Брок с кухни, куда зашел за напитками. Джек сидит на диване. Он приподнимает брови при виде двух стаканов виски, которые Брок ставит на журнальный столик.

— Ты пьешь виски?

Брок плюхается рядом с ним на диван.   
— Ага. — Он хмурится и говорит: — Не смейся, ладно? Когда тебя не стало, есть и пить то, что ты любил, помогало мне почувствовать тебя рядом. Поэтому, — он машет рукой на стакан.

— С чего я буду смеяться над этим? — Джек смотрит в телевизор, работающий с выключенным звуком. — Я напевал себе ту идиотскую песню регги, которую ты так обожаешь.

Уголок рта Брока вздрагивает в призраке улыбки.  
— Я слушал твои дурацкие сборники.

— Классический рок не дурацкий.

Они сидят в молчании некоторое время, смотря, как симпатичная девушка рассказывает о волшебной сковородке, способной решить все мировые проблемы всего за 99 долларов 99 центов.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает Брок неожиданно громче, чем он планировал.

— Я больше чем достаточно говорю об этом с терапевтом, — отвечает Джек, не отводя глаз от экрана. — Я практически уверен, что как раз из-за этого переживаю этот кошмар по новой каждую ночь.

Брок морщится.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне.

— Чтобы ты тоже не спал? — Джек тянется к стакану и делает небольшой глоток. — Нет смысла терять сон из-за меня.

— Но ты делал это для меня, — замечает Брок.

— Да, но это было по-другому.

— В каком смысле?

— У тебя никого кроме меня не было. А я получаю профессиональную помощь, чтобы тебе не приходилось сидеть со мной.

Брок вздыхает.  
— Джеки, терапия это здорово, но это только начало. Она не сотрет всё, что случилось. Твой путь к выздоровлению может быть долгим и трудным, но ты не обязан проходить его в одиночку.

— Как это делал ты?

Брок криво усмехается.  
— Именно. Посмотри, как я отлично справился в одиночку. Даже много лет спустя по-прежнему боюсь каждой тени. — Он встряхивается. — Важно то, что я хочу быть в этом всем с тобой. Тогда я не мог, а сейчас могу. И если это значит смотреть телевизор в три часа ночи, значит, так и будем делать.

Джек задумчиво мычит, и разговор кажется завершенным. Брок сосредотачивается на передаче. Симпатичная девушка показывает набор кухонных ножей. Черт, и ножи-то отличные…

— Кстати говоря, — неожиданно говорит Джек, заставив Брока вздрогнуть. — Мой психотерапевт говорит, что для меня будет полезно начать неторопливо планировать нашу свадьбу. Сфокусироваться на хороших вещах в жизни и все такое.

Брок приподнимает брови.  
— Почему ты раньше не сказал?

Джек пожимает плечами.  
— Мы были заняты. Времени не было.

— Ты уверен? Если у тебя вдруг мороз по коже… — дразнит его Брок.

— Честно говоря, да. Давай включим отопление, а?

Неуверенный, подразумевалось ли это как метафора, или Джек в самом деле замерз, Брок игнорирует его просьбу.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — серьезно спрашивает он. — Я слышал, что планирование свадьбы ужасно нервное дело, я не уверен, что тебе сейчас именно это нужно.

— Потому она и сказала «неторопливо». — Джек опускает глаза и вытягивает ноги. — Я буду готов к свадьбе где-нибудь через год. Но мы можем начать готовиться по всяким мелочам. — Он пожимает плечами. — К тому же мы с тобой не какие-то брайдзиллы. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из нас закатит истерику из-за платья, превышающего наш бюджет.

Брок хмыкает.  
— Ладно. Я завтра подумаю о дате. Ты хочешь какой-то определенный день или сезон?

— А ты?

— Мне вообще все равно.

Джек согласно кивает.  
— Знаешь, что мы должны начать планировать прямо сейчас? Нашу брачную ночь.

Когда Брок отрывает взгляд от телевизора, Джек сидит с самым бесстрастным выражением лица.

— Знаешь, не я не слышал, чтобы такие вещи планировались.

— Точно? — со всей серьезностью спрашивает Джек. — Ты абсолютно уверен, что нам не нужно порепетировать? Что, если что-то пойдет не так?

Брок притворяется, что обдумывает это.  
— Когда ты так об этом говоришь…

Джек широко ухмыляется.  
— Да? Мы должны все спланировать и отрепетировать. Что на тебе будет надето?

— Я не собирался ничего надевать.

Джек подается к нему с полуприкрытыми глазами.  
— Какой стыд!

У его рта привкус виски, и Брок вспоминает, что так и не дотронулся до своего. Он вдруг понимает, что не хочет его пить. Интересно, у него еще осталось какое-нибудь вино?

— А я вот тут думал, — выдыхает Джек ему в рот. — Что мог бы надеть маску, которая тебе так нравится.

Брок низко рокочет горлом. Не успев опомниться, он хватает Джека за запястье и тащит его в спальню. Внутри они на некоторое время замирают у двери, обмениваясь страстными поцелуями.

— Не могу дождаться, когда мы поженимся, — бормочет Брок во время короткой передышки.

— Только чтобы у тебя случилась брачная ночь? Я оскорблен, — шутит Джек с улыбкой, опровергающей его заявление.

Брок улыбается в ответ.  
— И еще ради всяких льгот. Подумай только, сколько мы сэкономим денег.

— Так, нет, отдай кольцо. Я серьезно в этот раз.

За это Брок щипает его за задницу.  
— И я уже хочу быть мистером Роллинзом.

Он не может точно сказать, вздрагивает Джек от щипка или его признания.  
— Правда?

— Да. — Брок прижимается подбородком к груди Джека и смотрит на него снизу вверх. — Знаешь, твоя сестра сказала, что мы семья, так что будет логично сделать все официально, да?

Джек широко улыбается и наклоняется снова поцеловать его.  
— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет он Броку в губы.

Впервые в жизни Брок произносит вслух:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
